The Nothing Of The World
by kristen.lentz.73
Summary: New dangers are on the horizon that will twist everyone's worlds upside down for better or worse. Kaiba and Yami, heated rivals must face hidden memories and deep secrets that were locked away long ago to save a crumbling kingdom and relive their past mistakes while Bakura for the first time is faced with making the right choice and it is all tied to this lonely broken new girl.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story starts in Kyrri's POV but it will jump through five major characters every chapter, Kyrri, Seto,Yami, Bakura and Jou. This starts during Yugi and Jou's senior year and Seto has graduated already. Also Mokaba is a freshman because he tested out of Middle School. This is post waking the dragons, but the whole memory realm thing never occurred. Yami still feels dissatisfied without his memories and Seto keeps having strange dreams involving Pharaoh Atem and a strange but beautiful girl who was captured by a thief in the night. But some of this will be braotched in later chapters... so basically enjoy!

Oh and I OWN NOTHING! except Kyrri and my original plot .O

* * *

Chapter One: The nothing of the World

Kyrri's P.O.V.

I leaned against the dingy yellow wallpaper and sighed lifting my half empty water bottle and downed the rest in a few quick gulps. Looking around the room I noted that though I had fit all of my furniture that I didn't have much space left in the room. Only about a foot, maybe a few more inches than that between my bed and desk and my chest of drawers took the whole other wall.

I stood up and dusted my hands on the ridiculously short blue skirt that was part of my school uniform. I mean come on who designs these things, some old pervert? I pushed my long bangs out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Looking around once more to make sure that everything was in its respective place and nodding to myself.

"This will have to do. Not that we will be here long..." I spoke softly to myself, a habit of mine these days. It was something I did to make sure I could still talk, for it seemed that lately I could go days upon days without speaking at all. Even to myself so I tried to make sure to strike up a conversation with me, myself, and I now and again. One of the reason I kept away from normal people as well, even though I hated to admit that I wanted affection I hated attention. I wasn't making any sense so I shook the thoughts away and grabbed my obnoxious pink jacket that went with the super mini skirt.

I pulled my back pack on and left my room making sure I locked my door on the way out. The lock was the first thing I bought when me and my father arrived in town two days ago. He had immediately opened a 30 rack of beer and began drinking in _'celebration' _ of our successful move. Halfway around the world mind you, to Domino Japan. The only reason I had even heard of that was because I liked duel monsters and Domino was dueling capitol of the world. So I guess you could say there was a part of me that was a little excited, but that didn't matter because my father and I never stayed in one place for too long.

I walked down the hall of my small new home. The wallpaper was ugly in every room, but was worse in my room where it looked like my aunt who lived here before smoked for a a few decades. It even smelled bad in there, like old socks and aging smoke. I rounded the corner entering the living room to find my father passed out drunk on the couch. _'Typical, he didn't even unpack the boxes before he began his binge drinking.'_ I frowned and grabbed a trash bag out of the kitchen and started picking up the several beer cans that littered the carpet. Once I thought it was semi acceptable I left sparing no last minute glances at my father as I locked the front door behind me just as I had done with my bedroom.

Begging my journey to school I pulled out my iPod and placed my headphones in my ears. Once I had it turned on shuffle I stuck it back in my pocket and turned left on the sidewalk to embark on my walk. It didn't take me long to reach the school, I had mapped my path out the previous day to make sure I wasn't late to my first class. It looked like I had gotten here a little early, almost no one was here so I walked inside and found the office. Inside behind a mahogany desk that was littered with papers was a tiny old lady. Her wrinkles made her face look like a pug and I couldn't see if her eyes were opened or closed. She suddenly saw me standing there and a gentle smile broke across her small face.

" Hello dear how can I help you today?" She asked gesturing for me to take a seat in one of the wooden chairs. I sat and pulled my transcripts from my previous school out of my backpack and handed them across the table to her.

" My name is Kyrri I'm transferring here from America." I struggled through my Japanese as I spoke quietly, I was never loud having learned better. I looked down while she looked over my transcripts. She flipped through the papers and once in a while nodded her head in approval.

" Ah yes, Miss Rutherford, your transcripts are impeccably flawless. Never had a grade belo see. That's good. Did you have your schedule in mind at all?" She asked looking at me while opening a program on the computer on her desk.

"Well I was in all advanced classes before. What classes will lead to my best opportunities?" I asked folding my hands in my lap and pulling an 'all business' look. If it was possible her smile widened even more reaching well across her face. I began to feel uncomfortable. Was there really that much to smile about? It seemed far fetched that she was simply happy because I was serious about my future. I shifted in my seat and reached a hand up to brush my hair behind my ear. Why am I nervous?

" Actually we have a wonderful curriculum for gifted students. There is a calculus and trig mesh for more the more talented few or you have enough credits to not have to take the class at all, and for seniors there is zoology, and English literature and language, and world history." She finished her speech and took a huge breath.

" Are there electives?" I asked frowning. She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to me. I looked over the paper, a list of after school programs that partnered with the school. There was a lot to choose from but immediately my eyes fell upon Art at 1901 6th avenue in the east district of town. A two hour class on Wednesdays and Mondays only. I could do that, but I needed something else to consume my time. There were a bunch of useless after school activities like dance and debate. None of that interested me really. At the bottom of the list wrote in ink unlike the printed list said ' Theory and method of business' strange.

How come this is inked in and not printed?" I asked running my fingers over the neat cursive. Something drew my eyes to hesitate over the words.

" Ahem, yes it is a program new to us this year. Mr Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Mr. Kaiba started this for 'underprivileged youths' who normally would never get such a chance to intern for such a high rated company. He planned to take on three interns, but nobody has signed up yet so..." She trailed off with a strange look on her face but I wasn't interested enough to ask her why. Nobody else huh? Something like this could be just what I needed to get some hands on experience in the real world, and a great excuse to stay out later. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Co. Second place duelist in the world. I forced the part of me that was exited to stay calm.

" Okay sign me up for that too." I said and handed her the paper back, her brows knit together and she nodded and started typing on her computer.

" I'll take the Calc and Trig too." I stated plainly and began to shuffle my feet together looking at the picture of a little sail boat floating peacefully on the crystal clear ocean. That is until a storm rages in and disrupts everything. I looked away back to my hands and tried to still my cryptic thoughts. A few painfully quiet minutes passed as I sat watching as my fingers curl and uncurl. The little woman cleared her throat to regain my attention. She held out a few papers.

" There is a map of the school and your schedule. The other papers have information for your after school activities. And your locker number and combination are written on the back of your map. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She spoke quickly and in almost one breath. I shook my head and retreated from the small office.

My schedule said that the first hour was homeroom for everyone and according to my phone class started about ten minutes ago. Looks like the office lady took more of my time that I thought.

The only thing I hated more than being the new kid in the middle of the school year was being forced to introduce myself to so many strangers. In the middle of senior year no less, it seemed unlikely that I would make any friends in the little amount of time I had left. But it I could just make it through the rest of the year and then to my birthday I could leave 'home' once and for all and never have to worry about the endless moves, the sleepless nights, or the smell of whiskey drowning out all other senses.

I shook my head again to clear my thoughts as I hesitated in front of the class room door that had the numbers 903 printed above the wooden frame in black. Did I really want to do this again even if it was hopefully the last time? Did I really want to start over once more?

" Well its now or never Kyrri." I whispered and with my new resolve I knocked a little louder than I had intended. Once the door opened to reveal a notably young blonde woman with bright green eyes, she blinked once. Twice, and then the door flew open as she smiled enthusiastically.

" Hello you must be our newest student." She greeted me kindly with a statement not a question. I nodded as she gestured for me to come in. I swayed awkwardly by the door as she turned to the class.

" Okay everyone, this our new exchange student all the way from America isn't that exciting! Well why don't you tell us something about you dear?" She smiled showing perfect teeth and round dimples and leaned against her desk slightly. I nodded again and looked to the floor my long bangs casting a shadow over my face and hiding the bright blush that invaded my skin.

" I... My name, my name is Kyrri Rutherford. I used to live in the States but my mother was Japaneses so I know most of the language But I'm not great at it. I am an artist, er... well an aspiring artist that is and that is about it. That's all there is too me." I stuttered through my introduction just as I had with every other introduction on every other first day at a new school I had ever had. A few students smiled at me warmly while others didn't even look up from their work. There were kids of different ages in the class, Homeroom I assumed was not separated by age as I knew the other classes would be.

" Yo Kye-chan come sit over here with us." Said a tall lanky blonde boy who's school uniform looked worn and dingy. Kye-chan? I had been called a lot of things, some names not so nice but never before had someone giving me a regular everyday nickname. I studied him for a moment unsure of what to do, He had light chocolate brown eyes that seemed a little mischievous as he smiled my way. Not seeing another empty seat I took the boys obvious advice and sat down next to him quietly.

" My name is Jonoichi but everyone here calls me Jou so your from the States huh? Whats it like over there, is there duel monsters over seas?" He asked with a goofy lopsided grin plastered on his cream colored face. He seems friendly enough, but this was territory that was uncharted for me. I wasn't used to talking to people. I talked to myself because I was all that I had. All there was that was dependable and safe. But I was also lonely and the opportunity to talk to another human being that was my age was so tempting.

" Of course there's duel monsters! Dueling is everything... almost everything" I started strong with a lot of enthusiasm but lost my nerve somewhere in the middle of the sentence and ended in almost a whisper. Shit. I'm so anti social. I cursed myself silently.

" Oh so you play?" He asked one eye brow raising slightly in surprise before a huge smirk made its way into his features.

" One does not just simply play Duel monsters." I stated smoothly Jou nodded his head in approval and chuckled lightly. For some strange reason this made me grin too, and not just grin but I felt it as my face against my will brightened. But even as this happened out of my control my red flags started to go up. What am I doing? Smiling, feeling, thinking. No I couldn't waste my time with such dangerous things as friendship.

" Jou, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" A seriously short boy, taller than the lady at the office but still very small for a high school student walked up. He had spiky black hair and soft golden bangs, around his neck was an upside down pyramid. My eyes widened and for a moment I just stared at the object in shock. I quickly shook my surprise away. What was that about anyways...

" Oh well guys this is Kye-chan and Kye this is Yugi my long time best bud." he said grabbing Yugi by the shoulders in a light hug. Yugi smiled up at him and then extended his arm out to shake my hand. I took is and smiled too, I couldn't seem to help myself his cheerfulness slightly infectious.

" Nice to meet you Kyrri. How are you liking Domino so far?" He asked and Jou watched me attentively as well. I frowned slightly and shook my head.

"This is actually only my third day here. Me and my father moved her after my Aunt passed away and I've spent my time unpacking and organizing my room so I haven't had the time to explore the city yet." I said looking away quickly when both their faces shifted to pity. I hated pity more than anything.

" Oh no I'm so sorry to hear that are you okay?" Yugi asked concern lacing its way through his high pitched voice. What a strange boy. I forced myself to meet his sad eyes with a sneer on my face, unable to control my reaction to his warmhearted question.

" Whatever, I didn't know the bitch anyways." and I blew my hair out for my face in a 'huff'. Yugi's eyes widened slightly before his face melted into an even more sickly sweet smile. More pity! I was boiling under my skin but I forced myself to become calm and duck my head down so I could hide behind my thick layer of hair. With my face shadowed one single lonely tear slipped from my right eye. As if to purposefully betray my wishes, stubborn tear. When I dared t glance through the black curtain hiding my eyes Yugi and Jou's eyes were aimed at the ground where I saw one tiny droplet on the wooden floor.

I turned my head as fast as I could and sat promptly in my desk, within two second the bell signaling the end of class signaled. I jumped from my seat, bag already slung over my shoulder haphazardly and ran from the class room only catching the slightest of worried glances from Yugi.

My next class was an advanced math class. A calculus and trigonometry mesh. There was never a class like this in America, and I had been to plenty of schools in the last 7 year always opting to take the higher level education. Always looking for the next challenge.

Then was P.E and Lunch, so I didn't need any books besides my math for awhile. I quickly hunted down my locker and twisted the cheap lock until I had put in the proper combination that was written on the back of my class schedule.

I deposited my Zoology, English Lit and Language, and History book off with thin my Grey locker for later. Then I glanced at the map and hunted the fastest path to room A-3. I entered the class long before the bell was due to ring and made my way over to the teacher, a gruff looking man in his mid forties who seemed pretty matter of fact. Stereotypical for a math teacher. I handed him my slip from the office stating my enrollment into Domino High. He simply nodded and waved his hand over to the desk motioning for me to find a seat with out even giving me his name.

I choose the back left corner that was closest to the long windows that ran across the wall. Outside was a peaceful view, one I figured I would find myself loosing concentration within its vibrant frame frequently in my future. Forcing myself to look away and quietly watch the rest of the students file in the small class one by one. Once everyone was seated

and the bell had rang I exhaled quickly happy that I didn't share my most difficult class with those boys, Jou and Yugi who seemed a little too nosy for my comfort. Soon the teacher began to drone on about some difficult equation writing it down step by step on the white board, luckily for me he didn't seem to feel it necessary to public ally humiliate me and bring attention to me by having me introduce myself to the class. I put my full focus into my work taking neat and precise notes as I went. School was easy to focus on when my goals were in mind.

* * *

Jou's P.O.V.

I stood for a moment my gaze glued to the only exit from class. Just moments ago she had all but ran out of the room her bag squeezed to her chest tightly and a frantic look in her eyes. Who is _'her?'_ Kyrri, the new girl who had just arrived today. She was a little tall for a girl, almost as tall as I was with flowing black hair that reached her mid waist and the strangest most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were almost different from different angles or lighting for a moment the lightest pink and just as quickly as her mood had turned to sour her eyes had shifted darkly into a crimson red that was somehow familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

Finally my intense gaze drifted to the floor by her desk where I knew Yugi had witnessed just as well as I had a lone tear slip quietly onto the bamboo tile bellow. I exchanged worried looks with Yugi before we headed out to our next class Gym.

Today was basketball but I just couldn't seem to focus on the game, some small part of me was worried about this new girl soon, strange Yug must be rubbing of on me with all his good deeds ha!

Twenty minutes before class we were aloud a break, to wash up and relax before out next classes. I opted out on a shower having not gotten that dirty and choose instead to wipe myself with a damp cloth across the face and shoulders. I replied my deodorant and left the boys shower room to sit on the bleachers to wait for Yugi who was never very long in the showers. While I waited I thought about what all I had to do today, not including school I had work, even though Domino High school students weren't suppose to have jobs, I had special permission from the Principal-senpai's office to work due to my _'special circumstances '_ My father was, well to put it short a drunk. But that was old news and I found it easier to forget about such issues because I had such so many thing to keep me busy and good friend to make up for what I lacked at home.

" Jou, whats eating you?" Yugi suddenly asked as he appeared at my side sitting down. His face was still red from being so physical and his hair was disheveled slightly.

" Ah nothing Yug, just thinking about that new girl." I said honestly as I kept my gaze glued to the other side of the gym where a few boys talked in a small group.

" Oh, yea she seemed a little... sad." he finally said looking thoughtful as he placed his hand on the puzzle gently. No doubt speaking to his other half Yami. I stayed quiet allowing him to have his conversation. When his eyes unglazed and he returned his focus to me I nodded.

" Well we will just have to give her the full friend treatment. Too bad Anzu graduated last year she was way better at friendship speeches than us." Yugi and I laughed together but I knew he took this just a seriously as I did. That was kinda what we did, found other people like ourselves who needed a friend and we gave that to them. It was how things had been for years and even with half of our little group off in college now nothing had changed.

" Absolutely Jou. Now lets get to our next classes." he said while shaking my hand in a half high five half hand shake to seal the deal. No less than a second later the bell signaling it was time to head to our next class chimed and I laughed at how Yugi always seemed to know everything. I brushed thoughts of this new girl aside and headed to my next class with my best buddy in tow.

* * *

Kyrri's P.O.V.

My advanced Trig and Calc class was surprisingly a breeze, math had always been my strong point. I was good with numbers, they always stayed the same universally. Not like people who were fickle and changing all the time. I had finished all of my work sheet with some time to spare before the next class so I decided to take out one of my notebooks and draw.

At first nothing came to me and I merely let my pencil guide itself along the page. Half way through I realized I had drawn a building, an old building make of stone perched by a mighty river. I had even drawn on a hieroglyph. Or at least an tempt at one since I actually had no idea what they looked like. I scribbled in some seashells on the shore and two sets of small feet prints along the sandy shore. I made stars and a bright mood and shaded in the darkness on night. Just about the time the bell rang I had finished. Happy with my work I pulled a pen out of my pocket and signed my name in neat cursive in the bottom corner. I placed my note book back in my bag and stood after the bell had rang.

I found my way into P.E. Quickly and once again wasn't asked to introduce myself to my delight. The class passed quickly for me seeing as we were running track today. I liked to run, it helped me focus and calmed me down. The class ended a little too quickly for me, so I found myself sitting on the bleachers awaiting the final bell. The coach, a middle aged man named Mr. Saki strode over to me quickly. His hair was fading in contrast to his muscles making him look strange.

" You can shower in the girls locker room if you would like." He said as he looked down at me. I blushed and shook my head.

" No, I'm okay I didn't get that dirty anyways." I said and I hugged my bag tighter to my chest. He nodded curtly and turned his attention to another student who was trying to climb the basketball pole. He quickly ran off to scold the rebellious girl. I sighed happy to be by myself again. I had lunch next and I wasn't looking forward to being so crowded.

The bell finally rang and I slowly made my way through the halls to my locker where I could discard my bag and be on my way to the cafeteria silently. A few students gave me glances out of curiosity. But it seemed most of these Japaneses students were far less nosy that the kids in America.

" Kye-chan! I saved a place in line for you." As if on cue the nosiest person I had met all day popped into my vision and pulled me gently into the lunch line. I sighed but at least I wasn't in the back of the line. I gave Jou a critical look only making him smile more.

" Thank you Jonoichi." Even if I was annoyed I was nothing if not polite. He smiled again even brighter at my friendly words and placed his hand behind his head in a strange gesture of embarrassment.

" No problem, I was new here once too... a long time ago; but I know how rough it can be so consider me your first friend here at good ol' Domino High." He spoke kindly and he sounded truthful. I turned my gaze from his suddenly, afraid. I had never even tried to have a friend. Friends just complicated things for me, but I had never had someone proclaim so casually that I was their friend. It made my heart squeeze a little but I forced these warm feelings away as we reached the food.

Everything looked gross, but I choose a turkey sandwich with lettuces and tomato and pepper jack cheese and an apple. I continued to follow Jou not sure what else to do as he walked me over to a soda machine and got himself a sprite.

" Would you like a soda too?" he asked polity causing me to blush. I wasn't used to people offering me things and it made me nervous. I shook my head 'no' and looked to the floor. He chuckled.

" look you don't have to worry about it. If its that big of a deal then just buy me one next time okay." he said as he put another yen in the machine leaving me option but to choose a drink as well. I had never had someone be so nice, and to think there was going to be a next time. I chose a Dr pepper in silence and followed him in suit to a lunch table where Yugi and some white haired boy sat.

" Kyrri, you already know Yug, but this is Ryou and Ryou this is Kyrri shes our honorary guest from now on." Jou's words made Yugi brighten up but this Ryou only looked at me strangely but otherwise stayed quiet. He wasn't being rude per say he just seemed shy and I couldn't blame him for that now could I?

" I'm so glad you decided to sit with us today Kyrri." Yugi was the first one to speak, he seemed so kind. I nodded and sat down my cheeks still scarlet red. I was not used to social settings and I knew I wasn't good at things like this.

" I didn't have much of a choice." I said quietly but I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as Jou sat down next to me. We were across the table from the other two boys. Yugi smiled back at me and we all settled down into a peaceful albeit it quiet lunch.

" So how are you liking your first day of school so far?" Yugi asked as he took a large bite of his burger. I scrunched my nose at his boyish behavior but still found it a little funny.

" Um it had been a day." I said nervously and then choose to take the first bite of my apple. I wasn't much of an eater, never seeming to have a big apatite so I decided to wrap my sandwich back in its wrapper and put it in by bag before my next class so I could eat it for dinner when I was hungry later. All the boys chuckled a little even the reserved Ryou. The conversation was kept light, what I liked and what classes I had. Eventually we settled on duel monsters. We talked strategy. Suddenly I realized something shocking standing suddenly and startling my lunch mates I slammed my palms down on the table enthusiastically.

" Your Yugi Mouto, the Yugi Mouto how could I have not noticed sooner?" My voice rose an octave and Yugi's eyes widened before he sweat dropped. Jou and Ryou out right laughed at their friend. I blushed noticing that a few other students were looking at me from their respective lunch tables. I quickly sat down and placed my hands in my lap.

" Sorry, I just realized and it took me by surprise. It is an honor to meet you." I bowed my head a little but Yugi just reached his hand across the table to place it on my shoulder gently having to stand to reach me.

" Please, don't worry about it, you are no different from me just because I hold a title." he spoke honestly and I was taken aback. This boy was so modest and kind how could he be the same man I had watch duel on television before. That man had seemed so strong and 'fierce' that is didn't seem to match the boy I looked at now. Once again my eyes drifted to the strange necklace he wore. It was Egyptian, that much I could tell it was his trademark; and it shared something with something I held dear. Under the table I puled my sleeve up slightly and glanced at my bracelet. The same eye was smoldered in gold in the center of the golden band that wrapped my wrist. But that was just a coincidence.

" Look we match." I realized I sounded a little childish even as I reached my arm up over the table, wrist still exposed to show the boys my prized possession. No one spoke eyes all locked on the two objects. I felt obliged to say something.

" It was my mothers. It's all I have of her." I wasn't sure why I was telling them this. I had never told another student that my mother wasn't alive but this seemed to shake Jou from his silence.

" I'm sorry Kyrri." he spoke looking me directly in the eyes, even as the other boys gazes were still trained to my wrist.

" _'Yugi'_ come with me." Ryou stood suddenly and turned without another glance and exited the cafeteria. His voice was so strange, so different and he had said Yugi's name with a strange emphasis. Jou's eyes widened and just as quickly he turned to me with a toothy grin.

" So do you have your deck?" He asked suddenly pulling out his own. I continued to stare where both boys had not left. Did I make them mad? I am so terrible at making friends. Wait, is that what I'm doing?

" Are they..." Jou interrupted me before I could finish as he began to shuffle his deck.

" Hey don't worry about it Ryou, can be... a little weird sometimes and its Yugi's job to mediate." he said I didn't completely buy it but I caught sight of his Red eyes black dragon and nearly swooned. I love dragons and tried to surround myself with them. I snatched the card up and examined it. He smiled smugly.

" You like er' huh? That there is my baby, this you can beat her?" he issued his challenge smoothy completely distracting me from my previous worries. I pulled my deck out of a case I kept attached to my belt and started shuffling it after I handed his card back.

" Challenge accepted Jonoichi. It's tome to duel." I smiled, probably my realist one all afternoon and for the first time was secretly glad I had choose to follow Jou to lunch table. I took a drink of my soda and drew my cards.

* * *

Bakura's P.O.V.

" What do you want tomb robber?" Yugi or should I say the Pharaoh demanded as we stopped in the hallway outside of the hellish lunch room where so many hormonal teenagers gathered for their food every damned day.

" As if you don't already know. That girl... She..." I didn't really know what to say. What was she exactly? Who was she and why did she have a millennium item I had though was long since destroyed. Why here and now in this place, what new threats threatened this peaceful world I had long since called home now that a new; rather a very very old item would resurface.

" I haven't the slightest idea about the girl. To be honest I have never seen that item, aren't there only seven items?" He asked sounding like a stupid child. Of course he wouldn't remember, having locked his own memories of such events away deep within his millennium puzzle. I liked having this advantage on the situation and was unsure of how much I wanted to divulge to the pharaoh.

" There are only suppose to be seven. This one was destroyed long ago." I choose to keep my suspicions about who this girl and who she might be to myself until I was completely sure. I could be mistaken but this was a mistake I wasn't willing to make. Besides why would I fill the pharaoh in anyways.

" If what you say is true then it obviously wasn't destroyed then." he spoke slowly, seeming to digest this information like he always did. I shook my head in disgust, I hated this man with such a burning passion. He ruined everything, brought a kingdom to its knees and the only person who had ever mattered down along with him. In a vain attempt to rectify his misdeeds he thought it was the good thing to do to destroy Egypt's beacon of innocence to lock himself and the darkness away. Becoming known as a hero of the ages. I spat on the floor suddenly and turned on my heel unable to even look at this monster anymore. For every misdeed I had done the pharaoh and his father before him had done a thousand times worse in the name of the 'greater good'.

" Bakura wait! I comrade you to tell me what you know." He shouted as I stepped into a shadowy part of the hallway. I turned an evil eye to him and sneered darkly.

" I am not one of your _'servants'_ and I work to my own will and destiny, don't you ever again attempt to control me _'pharaoh'_" He glared at me but I continues on my way, I had work to do. It wasn't hard to sneak out of the school and return to my hosts small apartment and into his room where in a shoe box under his bed I had hidden a stack of aging Egyptian tarot cards and sat down on Ryou's bed beginning my search for answers.

* * *

Kyrri's P.O.V.

School passed by in a blur after my duel with Jou. He had one but only just barley by 50 life points. I finished the rest of my classes and gathered my things at my locker. Jou came to find me making me smile a little.

" You want to come the the arcade today with me and Yugi?" he asked enthusiastically. I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my face and grabbed my back pack slinging it over my shoulder

" No I'm sorry I have to go to the Kaiba corporation building, I signed up for an interning class on 'business theory and method for the underprivileged youth'" I said chuckling a little at he absurd name. Jou's eyes widened a fraction and he put his hand behind his head to rub his neck.

" Oh wow working for Kaiba huh, good luck with that." he laughed and took pace beside me as I walked out of the hallway. I shook my head, was this Kaiba that bad? I knew he had a reputation of being a ruthless businessman.

" That bad?" I asked skeptically making him laugh ponce more as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

" Worse." he said it very matter o' fact and I gulped. Just what had I gotten myself into? Oh well, at least it would keep me out of the house and away from my father. We separated paths then as I turned left and he turned right. He waved and smiled and I saw Yugi some feet behind him looking at me critically with sharp eyes seeming so different that he had earlier at lunch. Then again he had left rather abruptly... after he saw my bracelet. It was obviously similar to his necklace.

_Just a flash of crimson red and blonde flashed before my eyes as I heard snickering. A boy dressed in white garments and adorned in gold ran in front of me at a high speed. I found myself launching after this boy at full pace. My legs were shorter than they are now, I felt as if I was younger. I could see my bracelet on my wrist as it always was. My bangs flew around my face._

_The boy turned towards me, spiky black hair mixed with blonde bangs and crimson eyes brightened as he smiled pleadingly at me._

" _Come on sis I'm sorry okay here you can have it back." and with that he tossed me a leather bound book filled with a strange paper I recognized somehow as papyrus. He gave me a grin, one of his teeth missing. He was maybe 9... 10 I wasn't sure._

" _Atem what were you thinking taking my things?" I asked sourly making him look down in shame. He shuffled his sandaled feet and pulled on a strand of his golden bangs._

" _I just wanted you to come out of your room and play. Ever since mother passed you have locked yourself away from everyone. Away from me even..." he looked so sad, his young face slightly red. I sighed and stepped forward until he opened his arms form me to comfortably rest my head on his shoulder. He was a little teller than me and he wrapped his arms around me._

" _I am sorry Brother, I will try harder this time." was all I said and the colors of the fire in the hallway and the moon shining through a lone window faded into darkness._

I was left standing on the sidewalk next to a busy street. Teenagers walked in every direction but my eyes were trapped in a scarily familiar crimson. His eyes didn't leave mine but were a little wider this time. I gulped and shook and my awkwardness then waved to Yugi as well and began my journey to Kaiba corp.

It didn't take me long to make it to my destination and soon I walked up the huge stairs that led to the front door of the building. There were two security guards that stood on each side of the glass doors but they said nothing as I walked by and into the lobby only giving me wary glances as I passed. I my eyes widened at the beautiful lobby, defiantly not what I expected, there was a fountain in the center and as I made my way closer I noticed the bottom of the crystal clear pool was littered with seashells. I smiled and made my way towards the receptionist desk.

" Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked curtly without even looking at me. I faltered for a moment, was I suppose to schedule an appointment? Unsure I pulled the information from the school, and a permission slip for Mr. Kaiba to sign accepting my admission into the program.

" My name is Kyrri Rutherford I am here to sign up for the business theory and method program." I spoke as I held out the papers, she inspected them for a moment and then smirked.

" Ah yes go to the 49th floor and find Jacklyn she is Mr. Kaiba's personal secretary. She is the one you need to speak to." I nodded and scanned the room once more spotting the elevators in the right hand corner of the large room.

I stepped inside where there was an elevator boy. I had heard of them but never been in a building that actually had one. How silly, I smiled. Th music wasn't terrible, fine classical actually and the view was to die for. The walls of the elevator were glass and the building over lied the city line. I held my breath in awe.

" It does that to everyone the first time." the boy smiled and cast a fleeting look to our view once more. My ride up to the second to top floor was quiet after that. I stepped out to see another lavishly designed room. And made my way to an even nicer desk with a pretty woman sitting behind a large computer screen. I thought she hadn't seen me come in but she looked up right on cue and held her had out. I handed her my permission slip assuming that was what she wanted.

" Oh no this just wont do." She said and I looked up nervously, what had I already done to displease this woman. She stood and made a circle around me scanning my school uniform.

" The last thing Me. Kaiba wants to look at is that uniform. I don't care what you wear besides this but make it respectable for Christs sake. She shook her head and I nodded my head.

" What days are you available?" She asked I was a little confused, wasn't this just an after school program?

" Monday's and Wednesday's because I have art class at a local college. Isn't this just an after school thing?" I asked as I shuffled my feet. She literally laughed at me down her nose and clicked her tongue in disapproval. I decided I didn't like her one bit.

"True that Mr. Kaiba is sponsoring the school with this program but you will be expected to work and very hard young lady, so yes you will be compensated." she spoke as she turned on her heel and swooped her hand across the room. There was a wall that was nothing but a book shelf and a staircase behind it. One was, like the elevator was a solid window with an amazing view and then there was another desk, it looked brand new and as if it didn't really belong in the office. I felt a lot like this desk, so new that I stuck out so much in Japan.

" This will be your desk, what was your name again?" She asked and pulled a clip board I hadn't noticed her carrying before to her chest.

" Kyrri Rutherford, and yours?"

" you may call me Azania." and then she turned around again swinging her hips as she strode back to her desk before she copied the paper work I had given her. She then asked for my student ID and SS# and we spent a few minutes filing out the appropriate paperwork.

" Here, you will receive your paychecks on this credit card, its linked to a special Kaiba Corp bank account and your first payment will be on there in a week next Monday." I nodded again and took the card in wonderment. This was not what I was expecting. Not that I wasn't happy, a job was a job.

" You will start Thursday since you have art." She handed me over an Kaiba Corp Employee pass that was attached to a lanyard. I looped it around my neck and then after a moment without her saying a word to me I left. I made my way back to the elevator, and inside it stood the man himself. Seto Kaiba in all how championship glory. But he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone in the elevator as he looked over the horizon as the sun sat in a brilliant array of colors. His eyes shined with the reflection from the glass and I swear for just that moment he didn't look like the intimidating CEO he was made out to be. I looked away quickly just as his gaze rose up to meet my own. I 'meeped' and ran out of the cramped area the boy who ran the controls just gave me an odd look.

I don't even know why I ran home so fast, and the whole way. Its not like I was ever in a rush to go home right? But for some unknown reason I just felt the undeniable urge to escape looking into my bosses eyes, or introducing myself and interrupting what was obviously a private moment. His gaze caught mine for just one second and I could hear rushing water in my ears and smell lavender. All these things terrified me for some reason and I simply ran away.

What a day this had been right from the beginning. But as I made my way up my front porch and twisted the nob to find it was unlocked I sighed. No doubt father had gone out, to a bar or to find trouble and booze. I locked the door behind me and surveyed the room. It was a terrible mess much worse that it was when I had left it this morning. I grabbed another trash bag and began picking up more beer bottles, some shattered but all empty of every last drop. Once I had all the trash I began sorting through boxes, I put some away without there begin a need to unpack them when father would just break or sell most of it if he could see it all the time.

I unpacked the kitchen equipment and sorted it into cabinets. And then deciding I had done enough I picked my bag up shut off all the lights and went into my room making sure to re-lock the door behind me. I took my sandwich out of my bad, it was a little squashed but still okay and I ate only half of it before I pushed the food away and pulled my home work out. I didn't have much just some math problems and I breezed right through it leaving me with nothing to do.

Checking the time I realized it was 2:00 AM. Surprised I stood and crumpled up the remainder of my dinner in its wrapper and left my room to toss it in the trash. Then I headed to the bathroom and striped myself of my cloths and turned the water on. I took a quick shower wanting to get into bed as soon as possible.

" I forgot my cloths." I spoke to myself now that I was alone and unoccupied to fill the silence in the room. What a stupid thing to do! I listened to the quiet house and decided it was safe for me to make a mad dash for my unlocked door. Flicking the light off and making a run for it I was within a foot of my door before a hand snaked around my waist and ripped my towel down violently. I looked at the floor immediately, my towel lied there helplessly. My body was completely exposed.

" Good night Kyrri." Father glowered in my ear as he moved closer to me. I hated myself right now, hated the fact that I had forgotten my pj's, hated that I was now put in this position. He slid both his hands up to cup my breasts and pressed into my back. Tears slipped unwillingly down my face and he bit down on my shoulder hard enough to make me gasp.

He moaned once and let one hand slip down from my breast to my stomach and dared to go even further but just before he reached his destination and I blacked out completely he pushed me roughly into my room. My head hit the foot board of my bed but I forced myself up and flew into the door slamming it and locking it behind myself.

Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I dressed and then turned the light off. I heard my father skulk away and open the fridge in the kitchen so I turned my box fan on to drown out the noise of him getting drunk again. As if he was ever sober...

I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep thankfully embracing the silence of my dreams.

AN: And that is it for chapter one I hope you all liked it because I put a lot of work into it. I have most of what I want to happen in the story worked out and planned and I can tell you this will be a long one. I'm hoping that I can manage to keep updates regularly! Please tell me honestly what you think and I can take criticism.

I know that the ending is a pretty bad and might seem like a bit much, but it is necessary to developing Kyrri's character right and it will be a while before anything bad happens again. If this isn't your cup of tea then I would suggest finding a new story to read.

The Yami's are still within their respective hosts but I eventually plan to change that. Bakura and the pharaoh have a long path ahead of them.


	2. The Golden Age

AN: Wow I can't believe this only took me two days! _ I am trying to be very realistic to each individuals struggles while also balancing the tough situations with everyday humor. I had a a little difficulty balancing all the elements I wanted to blend together and trying to grow a better reader to character understanding. I hope I did a good job and I super hope to get my first review soon!

Again, I do not own any of the Yugioh characters, though I would do just about anything to have Seto Kaiba as my personal love slave. lol, the only thing here that belongs to me is my OC and my story

* * *

Chapter Two

Bakura's POV

I sat silently on my bed, no Ryou's bed in complete silence. My tarot cards were strewn over the bed and the floor where I had slung them in anger. No matter how many times I asked the cards, searched the universe for my answers they told me the same thing; again and again. I pulled my hair, this was getting me nowhere, there is just no way that she's here or the _'Golden Secret'_ for matter. It just didn't make sense she wasn't just dead, her very soul was devoured by the dark lords that ruled the shadow realm.

_I Held my breath as I stood with my back pressed hard against the stone wall behind me. The ledge I was precariously balancing on was three inches at best and the wind was gusting through my blood colored robes violently. I caught my balance and scooted gracefuly, tiny steps across the palace walls. Finally I reached my destination, a window with a sheer white curtain and the flickering of a candle lit somewhere in the room. I could hear her before I reached the room, her voice the sound of an angel's song even though she was yelling. Wait, yelling? I inched my ear closer but stayed out of sight from the inside of the room._

" _Seto that is enough. My mind is already made up so just stop already!" Her voice was shrill and I could tell that she was holding back tears. I heard some shuffling and then a sob, it wasn't from her, the voice a deep baritone. Priest Seto of the high council. What was he doing in Kyrri's room at such an hour? Not that I was one to talk perched outside of her window several floors above ground level._

" _I won't take part in this. I will not stand idly by while you light your own pyre." His voice was that of a broken man. Pyre, what strange terminology for an Egyptian Perhaps this priest had seen more of the world than I previously gave him credit for. Instead of responding to his accusation with anger she just sighed._

" _This is what has to be done my dear sweet Seto, to protect our beautiful Egypt from the terrible darkness that threatens us all." Her tone was final, and I realized this wasn't much of an argument as I had first thought. This was just a discussion, as if she was talking about the weather._

" _But why does it have to be you? The Pharaoh could easily find someone else!" he demanded and suddenly a shadow cast over the window. She had moved and placed her hands gently on the edge of her window sill, her hands were paler than the last time I saw her. Too much time inside the confinement of the castle walls if you asked me. I could see her face through the thin curtain and she directed her eyes to the stars in mute admiration._

" _Because there is no one else with enough power. Even all of Yami's Power alone isn't enough to do what has to be done. We were born together and now we shall die together as well" was her only reply. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned around rapidly. I growled under my breath, how dare he..._

" _I am powerful enough! Please Princess let me take your place." This man was suddenly on his knees, I stretched my neck forward to get a better look. I could see the tears now, his deep blue eyes like two oceans. Kyrri's back was still to me, her hair had gotten longer in the years since we last spoke. She was taller and curvier as well. She knelt next to him and placed her palm to his cheek wiping his tears away with her thumb._

" _You are simply to precious to me my love. I could not survive without you and Yami." she spoke softly making it hard for me to hear her clearly. Still her words ran through me like a cold knife and my heart burned with rage. This blue eyed priest had gone and stolen her heart out from under me while I had been plotting my revenge on the Pharaoh, her only remaining family. Maybe I was a fool to think we would have ever been together. King thief Bakura and the Princess of the great land of Egypt. I was an enemy of the country, and I had always known somewhere deep inside me that I could never give her the things she deserved. _

_Knowing these things didn't make it any easier to face them. I glanced down at the rose in my left hand. It was pure white, just like the moon and stars in the sky. It was a symbol of what I could never tell her. I placed the rose on the window sill and began scooting myself away slowly._

I remembered that night all to well. It was the night I pushed every pointless feeling into nonexistence and made a vow to focus on destroying my enemies and stealing the greatest of treasures. I had wandered the towns and cities of Egypt aimlessly for days lonely and insecure until a darkness found me alone in a dank ally. I was so consumed by my broken heart that I took little notice as this darkness settled it self deep into my conscience. It started in small spurts, take this and do that and I never knew where the thoughts were coming from; then I found myself within the royal court facing down the Pharaoh and his council of servants I was at the front of the attack, I was leading the darkness that those lovers had spoken of that cool summers night. Or was the darkness leading me?

I hadn't really put a great deal of thought about when and how the darkness and I had become one, it had never occurred to me that I could have been manipulated in my vulnerable state and even now five thousand years later I sat on the bed of a boy whose body I used when ever I so desired. The darkness clung tightly to me, feeding from me as I fed from it like a never ending cycle. I had been one with this evil for so long I had forgotten that once there was a time before things had become so dark and empty. A time when I was young and in love, a time when I had wished for revenge but had never actually taken it. I had always took what I wanted but something had stopped me more than once from killing Yami and I think I know now just what it had been.

Her. Kyrri, the most beautiful woman that had ever been born in Egypt; who was erased from memory along with her brother as he sealed himself along with a large part of the darkness away with in his puzzle, a torture I couldn't have choose better myself. But to do so had come at a price, and a large one at that and she was the price. She was not only killed in sacrifice to stop me, the darkness that threatened to destroy everything but her soul was shattered. This was not unlike the mind crush, only this was forever.

_I remember how while everyone in the palace had panicked as my forces ravished their home Seto had stood still in front of the throne chanting in the old tongue. Kyrri had ran out into the middle of the room and picked up a nearly forgotten ritual sword. She stood over a golden ceremonial bowl and stabbed up through her stomach and under her rib cage to pierce herself through the heart. Priest Seto paused his incantations and he and the Pharaoh were at her side in an instance. I froze unable to blink as I watched blood flow from her and into this golden goblet.  
_

" _I forgive you." She spoke too softly for me to hear, but I could read the words as they flew from her lips in a rush; she stared me down her gaze not wavering. I had dropped my arms to my side and the dark tendrils that flowed from me began to recoil. She touched Seto's lips for only a moment and then fell to the floor, the priest fell with her screaming in agony._

" _You must do it NOW Seto!" she shouted with all her force shaking him from his shock. Her blood was splattered on her face making her crimson eyes glow brightly. He then leaned down and pulled the sword from her chest. Seto kissed her lips gently getting blood smeared on his chin and mouth and stood looking up frightened but determined. I flinched as she moaned in pain and her eyes closed and a look of peace overcame her features. This isn't what I wanted, this isn't how it was suppose to end. I just wanted the Pharaoh, only him to die. Not her! Never her..._

_The great Pharaoh Yami stood with his head held high as tears slid down his cheeks and his high priest, best friend and cousin stood and stabbed the king in his chest in the same fashion as Kyrri had done to herself. The other priests and servants looked on in mute shock but did nothing as he crumpled into Seto's arms. Seto moved the dieing lord over the golden bowl and allowed his blood to fill the remainder of it, all the while continuing to chant his incantation._

_I didn't make a move to stop him. My desire to kill the pharaoh was gone with him and his sister lieing helplessly on the ground in their own mixed life force. Inside the golden goblet the blood began to spin around and around until it started to look like a whirlpool inside the rims. Golden sparks multiplied in the liquid and the crimson that was so akin to Kyrri's eyes it made me sick began to fade as a column of blood shot up to the open sky above the court. Sparks flew over the entire land, but their luminance faded before they could reach me. _

_Seto looked me dead in the eye with a hatred that I'm not sure even I could match as he took one deep breath, I knew his spell was coming to a close and I would be destroyed and she had paid the price to destroy me. I felt her starting to fade from my thoughts, from my memories..._

_No._

_As Seto opened his mouth to end this blood ritual my gaze snapped up from the floor where it had fallen and to her lifeless body, she couldn't have... It was one thing for her to sacrifice her life, but her soul and essence too. She would no longer be, would never have been. I couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. For just that moment I felt a snap and the darkness was beside me, without looking back or thinking twice I pushed my spirit forward abandoning my body to the beast and plunged into the cyclone of blood determined that in some way even if it was small she would be remembered and then I woke up one morning in the body of some unfortunate British boy who deserved better than to be possessed by the likes of me._

I pulled huge wads of my white hair into my fists harder than before as I screamed in frustration and brought my head to my knees. What is wrong with me, I am the great King Thief Bakura and I am above petty emotions such as this. I wanted to punch holes into the walls around me, I wanted to pillage and destroy whatever was nearest to me.

" _Perhaps violence isn't the answer anymore."_ Ryou's voice was soft and timid, he hadn't actually spoken directly to me in over a year and why he chose now of all times to break his silence baffled me. Maybe now I seemed less of a danger to him, or maybe he truly is that kind heated that after all the horrendous things I have done to him he was still worried about my strange behavior.

" _Your different right now."_ He replied to my unspoken question. Just when had he gotten strong enough to read my emotion as I could his. Was it that he was strong or rather that I was weak? I shook these thoughts and slowly released my hosts hair, no need to cause him any more later pain.

" _Different?"_ I questioned and began picking up my forgotten tarot cards, he materialized next to me on the bed with a goofy smile plastered to his face. I could feel myself relax the smallest bit.

" _Yes I'm sure of it." _His smiled widened and he retreated back into his soul room leaving me with my thoughts and his borrowed body.

* * *

Seto's POV

the rhythmic sound my my fingers gracefully sweeping across my computers keyboard nullified my unwanted thoughts. I typed reply after reply to everyone who emailed me whatever trivial question or offer they deemed worthy of my time. The frown never leaving my face as I furiously finished all of my work for the night. It was 10:32 PM by the time I had finished and I could feel the beginnings of exhaustion making its way through me. Mokaba was probably livid with me by now, I had promised to be home early and though I was known to be much later than this I knew he wanted to spend some time together. I felt a small pang of guilt. Between him practicing for his high school entrance exams and my responsibilities with the company there seemed to be less time than there ever had been to just be with my brother.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone texting 'omw now' to him before I grabbed my coat and stepped into the elevator that would lead me directly to the second level basement where a few of the cars I owned were parked. I climbed into the seat of a black Dodge Viper and revved the engine to life. I pulled out of the underground parking lot and let my mind wander as I drove home.

I had tried to ignore it for a while now, tried to fill my mind with more work but I was slowly becoming more and more bored; More and more lonely with each passing day. Mokaba was getting older and needed me less and less and work was loosing its interest to me. No longer holding the burning passion for Kaiba corp that I had once held, long ago when I had taken over the company followed by my adoptive fathers suicide.

Mokaba had noticed my distant looks and frequent sighs, he had asked me several times what was wrong and I had either ignored him or just simply shrugged not really having an answer. I didn't know why I was suddenly so discontent.

I pulled into the four door garage at the back side of the mansion and parked the car, hesitating only a moment out of sheer exhaustion. Mokaba slung the door leading inside open suddenly and stomped over to my door. I sighed and climbed out of the car silently waiting him to reprimand me for being so late.

Instead he threw his arms around me in a hug and I noticed his his shoulders shaking slightly. He wasn't crying but was obviously upset. I returned his hug.

" Mokaba whats wrong?" I asked calmly he turned his head slightly so he wasn't mumbling into my chest with a pout on his face.

" Nii-sama it was horrible!" he exclaimed dramatically. I resisted the urge to smirk at him as he pulled away and walked backwards leading the way through the door and hallways and into the kitchen. His eyes were rimmed with red and his hair was a mess. Well more of a mess than it usually was that is.

" What was horrible?" I asked seeing that he wasn't going to just tell me without making me ask. He frowned and looked down.

" Well you remember that girl I told you about from my school?" He asked meekly puling at a stray fringe of his unruly hair. I nodded and sat down at the head of the kitchen table, he sat in his place beside me.

" Sophie right?" I asked not sure it I remembered the name his face turned red with anger and he glared at me.

" Her name is Sophia." he growled angrily. Just as I was about to turn a critical eye on him for snapping at me he raised his hands in a gesture of apology and surrender. Loosing my patience a little I crossed my arms on the table. Sometimes Mokaba could drag things out for no apparent reason. Why couldn't he just be straight forward and to the point like myself. But that was actually the last thing I wanted for him. I liked that replayed games and made friends and talked to _'girls'_. Those were all things I never really got to do myself. I wanted him to be happy when he was my age.

"Well I asked her out today... and she turned me down. She.. she told me that I was too silly to be her boyfriend." he looked away with a blush. I stared in shock, since when was he trying to get girlfriends? He was thirteen now but I was had just turned 23 and still had yet to kiss a girl, or even think of pursuing a relationship.

" That's ridiculous!" I glared at my fist as I lightly smashed it on the table. Mokaba smiled at my actions but he shook his head.

" No she is right Seto. I am silly, I have an IQ of 170 and yet here I am trying to fit in with kids my age who I really have nothing in common with..." he sounded a little sad at his revelation, I wanted to argue with him but he was right. None of those privileged private school kids had never seen the same hardships Mokaba and I had seen. They had never been orphans, never had to struggle at all. I still failed to see Mokaba's point so I nodded for him to go on.

" I took my entrance exams today." He looked up into my eyes so he could analyze my response. Already? I knew he was studying but I thought he was just trying to be prepared for his future with the exams looming after his graduation from middle school.

" What?" I asked slightly dumbfounded.

" Don't you want to know how it went?" He asked quietly seeming unsure of himself I smiled a small but genuine smile to my little brother who was getting less and less little every day.

" Of course Mokaba." I said while flagging down the cook who I saw step out of the door that lead into the actual kitchen. Mokaba waited quietly while I ordered the cook to make dinner for us. He nodded respectfully and went to begin his task. When I turned my attention back to my brother he was smiling widely

" I got perfect marks!" he was fidgeting slightly, obviously pleased with himself. I stood and pulled him up with me in a bone crushing hug. This was a bitter-sweet moment for me, I had never been so proud of him before but I felt as if I was slowly loosing him as he grew up and away from me. I ruffled his hair like I always had when he as younger and he swatted my hand away in annoyance.

" I am so proud of you Moki." I said as we pulled apart and took our respective seats once again. He made a face at my nick name for him, just another reminder that he wasn't the kid he used once was.

" Thank you Nii-sama. I'm starting at Domino High tomorrow." My eyes widened at his words, why so fast, why couldn't he just be little forever? I nodded again, I was never a man of many words even at home, there always seemed to be this silent void. I spent so much time just contemplating things, simply lost in my head.

We sat in silence as Mokaba's phone 'beeped' and he pulled it onto the table and began texting furiously. He was just a regular teenager to me, it didn't matter that he was a genius by all rights just as much as me. It didn't matter that he was a heir to a multimillion dollar company. He was jut plain old Mokaba to me and I hoped it was always going to be this way.

Before long the smells of dinner wafted into the room and for the first time that day I felt the pangs of hunger. When was the last time I had eaten? Not today for sure. The cook wheeled in a rolling tray with several plates on it. There was a small garden salads for each of us and then spaghetti with a piece of garlic toast each. A maid who came in behind the cook placed a mountain dew in front of Mokaba and water in front of me. I dug into the salad dressed with lemon juice and a little salt while Mokaba took a huge bite of his bread. He stuck his tongue out at me with chunks of food still covering it.

I grimaced while swallowing my food causing me to cough, this just made Mokaba fall into a fit of laughter. When I had caught my breath I stabbed my fork into a tomato and flung it at him, with my precise aim it landed right into his open mouth. He spat it on the center of the table and began wiping his tongue on a napkin in disgust. I couldn't suppress my laughter, it had been months since I had truly laughed. Mokaba stared open-mouthed with his napkin still clung to his tongue. This made me laugh more as I grabbed my sides to keep from shaking. He laughed too. Once we had calmed down we simply smiled and finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. Mokaba had grown out of feeling like he needed to fill silences with random chatter, but I still missed those days.

After our dinner was completely eaten he stood and stretched trying to suppress a yawn. I stood too and popped my neck. I debated or not I wanted to go to bed or try to get some of tomorrows work finished before I fell asleep.

" There's a horror flick marathon on tonight." He suggested, I nodded a gory distraction would be nice. Time spent with Mokaba was more important than work now that I forced myself to realize he was growing up too fast. I had been brother, yet his parent for so long now it was strange to think of myself as becoming more 'free'. I shook my head as I walked behind him into the living room.

No, I didn't want freedom from him, his growing absence was leaving a hole in my life. A loneliness I didn't know how to fill, it wasn't as if I wanted company from someone my age and business associates wouldn't do either. Was it possible I was missing the geek squad? No that's ridiculous, it was more likely I was missing having a child to look after... Not that there was possible children in my future.

Mokaba was asleep before the credits of the movie we had started were half way through. He snored lightly with his head at the arm of the couch. He had stretched his feet out and nudged me to the other end of the couch. I rose to my feet and grabbed a blanket off of the love seat that I kept out here for when Mokaba fell asleep while waiting on me to get home from work. It wasn't that I couldn't carry him still, but all the way up the stairs and down the hall was starting to get tiring and I would rather not. I cast him one more glance before I turned and headed to my room.

As I made my way under my comforter having already changed out of my work cloths I closed my eyes and let the loneliness of the Kaiba mansion consume me. This house was huge, there were to many rooms to use and sleeping half the house away from my little brother was still strange even after so many years. I rolled on to my stomach and pulled a spare pillow closer to my chest for comfort. In my house, my own private escape from the world I could be myself. But I wasn't even sure anymore who I was and I drifted to sleep while thinking of the sound seashells make when you press you ear to them, how childish of a thought.

* * *

Jou's POV

I woke up early like I always did and stretched while yawning. Looking over at my alarm it read 6:52 AM I thought about trying to sleep through the next 8 minutes but after forcing my eyes shut I sighed and reached over to turn off my alarm. Sitting on the edge of my bed I looked around my room, I was still getting used to having my own room. I had used all the money I had saved from working the last few years and left ever dueling competition money to buy a small and terrible looking house on the outskirts of town. It was in the bad area of Domino, and there really wasn't much to it but the house was still mine. A permanent place for me to come home to.

I was lonely here, even though my Dads company hadn't been worth much but being alone was harder. But I figured that the was all part of growing up and getting thing done on my own. I stood up finally and made my way across the room and into the small bathroom that was attached to my room. Looking in the mirror into my dingy brown eyes I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair to achieve my just out of bed look, even though I literally was just out of bed. Deciding against a shower since I had taken one before going to bed the night before I used the bathroom and then went back into my room to change into my school uniform.

I scavenged through my fridge until I found a banana that looked like it was on its last edible leg so to speak and then pulled some peanut butter and bread from my cabinets. After making a PB and banana sandwich I walked outside into the cool and crisp morning air. Dew still covered the ground and glistened in the morning light. I fumbled with my keys to get them out of my pocket and lock the door one-handed as I stuffed my breakfast into my mouth.

I began my journey to school but before I even reached the end of my yard I spotted something unexpected in the yard next to mine. Kyrri stood in the rays of light that splayed into her yard Her hair was loose unlike yesterday and blew wildly in the breeze. She stared at the sidewalk just beyond the gate to her yard with a look I couldn't describe.

" Hey Kye whats up?" I yelled and waved my arm high forgetting about my sandwich as it fell to the grass at my feet. I would have picked it up, probably still eaten it if she hadn't turned her gaze to me in that moment. There was no surprise on her face, in fact there wasn't any emotion; her eyes empty except for the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes are what really caught my attention though, not pink as they were yesterday but a deep blood-red color that stood in contrast to her pale skin.

For a moment we just stood locked in each others unwavering gazes until she reached an arm up tentatively and wiped her face. When her arm dropped her eyes had lightened and a small smile graced her rose-colored lips. This girl was truly beautiful when she cried.

" Oh Jou am I glad to see you." Was all she said as she stepped through her gate and took a few steps to my fence. She seemed fine now, whatever had her so upset must have passed and I decided to let her pretend as if it had never happened. Everyone had their demons and I wouldn't want some guy I had only just met prying into my private life.

" Is this where you live?" I asked regaining my composure and leaving my own yard to stand beside her. She nodded as we began a slow pace to school. We stayed in silence for a moment and I looked her over. Her eyes rimmed with dark circles and her long hair was only half brushed. She looked like she hadn't even slept. She intertwined her fingers in front of her and stretched, I took notice to the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt underneath her uniform with thumb holes cut out. It was still early and already almost 70 outside By mid afternoon it would be 90 there was no way she could be comfortable.

" Are you okay Kyrri?" I asked as she had stayed quiet for a long time. She looked deep in thought and lost in her own world and had tripped slightly. I caught her elbow to keep her from falling. She smiled in thanks but didn't catch my worried look.

" I'm fine I just stayed up all night unpacking some more. I think I am finally done though!" she said cheerfully. It seemed odd, I knew she was faking her light attitude. I wanted to understand better but I didn't want to seem nosy either so I just nodded and that was the last that said until we reached the school.

It was still early but Yugi was already there sitting under a large oak tree in the middle of the front lawn of the school. He was holding his puzzle and his eyes glazed over and I knew he was talking to Yami, but as his eyes lifted and trained their selves to mine I saw the crimson glint. Scratch that Yami was talking to Yugi, it was unusual for Yami to have control when there wasn't any danger present and this put me on guard immediately.

" Pharaoh." I nodded politely for a moment forgetting Kyrri was behind me. Luckily what ever was eating her this morning seemed to take her attention away from my conversation. She sat down on a wooden bench and stared off into the road, with god only knows what on her mind. I gestured that Yami and I take a few steps away so to be out of ear shot.

" Good morning Jou." he nodded in return to my greeting and touched his puzzle again as he bore holes into Kyrri's back. She didn't even flinch.

" Yo Yami whats the deal? Yesterday you and Bakura zone out and now you're seeking a higher education all of a sudden?" He chuckled at my joke but a very serious look replaced his grin and he continued to look at her while she sulked.

" I don't know to be honest with you Jou, she obviously has a millennium item and I cant shake the feeling that she is someone of great importance but these are all memories that have long since been lost to me. All I know for sure is something dangerous is looming over us and Bakura seems to know more about it all that I do myself." I widened my eyes as I too looked at this lonely girl. It seemed like all she really needed was some good friends, could she really be the holder of one of these ancient artifacts that people kept trying to use to take over the world. Was she herself evil, or just a smaller pawn in the millennium games I had grown accustomed to after being friends with Yugi for so long?

" Is she dangerous?" I asked not truly believing it for a minutes. Glancing sideways at her as she sat alone; after all the time I had spent with Yugi saving the world I had become a little acustomed to the energy's of the people around me and right now it seemed like a darkness loomed down on her. He shook his head sadly.

" No I do not believe she is, she doesn't seem to be aware of what she is tangled into at all." that was the end of our conversation and I noticed Kyrri pull her knees to her chest and hide her face from view, what ever it was she was thinking about seemed to be eating her alive so I decided to return to my post as a distraction.

* * *

Yami's POV

I watched as Jou returned to Kyrri's side dutifully. He spoke softly to her and I watched as she raised her head and smiled even though there were obvious tears caught in the corners of her eyes. He outstretched a hand and helped her to her feet. Casting me a glance that said I could follow or stay where I was but either way they were leaving so I decided to follow. We made our way into the halls and found Kyrri's locker first, Jou's was just a ways down and mine was in another hall but still on our way to homeroom. She collected her books in silence and grasped them to her chest. I watched in mute curiosity as she followed Jou as if he were a life line to her. I could see the sadness etched into her tired eyes and her sluggish walk. If I had thought she was antisocial yesterday it was ten times worse today.

" _Why do you think she is so sad Yami?"_ Yugi spoke through out mental link and I only shrugged. All I was sure of was for reasons unknown to me her sadness bothered me. Still I hadn't a clue what to do or say so I let Jou take the lead with this balle. Leave the gods and the evil of the world to me but put me in front of a crying girl and I lost any helpfulness. Girls were just a mystery to me.

" _I do not know little one but I wish I understood why I can't keep this girl from intruding my thoughts..." _Even as the words left me though our connection I knew I had said them wrong. Yugi grew quiet and I could feel his pain run through me as if it were my own. I sighed and touched my puzzle tenderly. The puzzle was my link to this world and to Yugi.

"_Yugi, that isn't what I meant. Please you have always been the only person I could think of in such a way."_ I blushed even though no one else could hear my sweet words. Yugi meant the world to me, it didn't matter how complicated our situation was. It didn't matter that I hadn't gotten the courage to actually say those three powerful words. He knew how I felt, and that I never wanted to be separated from him again after what happened with Dartz.

" _I know Pharaoh. There is something about her, I can feel it I just don't know what 'it' is."_ I nodded once more in agreement. Our silent conversation ended as Bakura and not Ryou stepped in front of Kyrri suddenly.

" Good morning Kyrri." He spoke in a sweet voice, I might have thought this was my friend Ryou were it not for the bloody shimmer in his Mahogany eyes and the deep purple aura that discharged off of him. Though I was sure she couldn't see it, maybe Jou could but I wasn't sure.

" Hello." Her voice was soft and hoarse, she lifted her pale face up from the floor and found Bakura's eyes. The thief froze and his out of place smile broke apart, his head tilted just a fraction to the side and his face softened into nothing; a blank face.

Just as Quickly as he had appeared before us he turned on his heel and stalked away. Just before he stepped off of the schools property he stopped and turned. Kyrri had already returned her gaze to the floor looking sadder than before. By the time I had turned my gaze back to Bakura his back turned from us and he was walking as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his school jacket. I didn't know what to think of his strange behavior, but I knew for sure he wasn't crying. He didn't have feelings so he must have been brushing his hair from his face or wiping sweat from his brow.

" Lets go." I turned to my friends and urged us forward wanting to forget about this odd encounter with Bakura. Jou took Kyrri's elbow to get her moving and dropped it just as quickly. I wondered about this new development between the two of them.

We reached homeroom and took our seats. Jou immediately started chattering cheerfully, she put her complete focus on him occasionally a small smile gracing her lips until just moments later she would become overwhelmed with sadness again. There was a dark depressing aura around her.

Once the bell rang she turned her focus to the top of her desk. Jou looked at me and shrugged before he turned to face our teacher. I Frowned having no interest in her lecturing so I returned to the room inside Yugi's mind I called my own. He smiled encouragingly at me as we passed over control.

I made my way through the dark catacombs in silence as I tried my hardest to reflect on my shadowed past. No matter how hard I pushed through my mine, no matter how many doors I searched I found nothing in frustration. I sank down against a damp mossy wall, feeling I was in a very old part of my mind. I lowered my head feeling defeated and lost. that's all I was really, a lost boy from a different time who couldn't remember my friends or my family. Couldn't remember my dreams or my fears. Yugi was all I had tethering me to this cruel world.

* * *

Kyrri's POV

My day had sped by too quickly for my pleasure, and now I sat in my math class unable to pay attention. I had finished the work the class was assigned already not needing to watch him show how the formulas were done. Now I just stared out the window, yesterday I was happy to be in this class without my new band of 'friends' but today I would have done anything not to feel so alone in this moment.

I could feel eyes boring into my back causing me to turn around. In the only desk behind mine sat a familiar head of white hair. Ryou smiled at me kindly but this only caused an odd sensation to roll through me, it was like he was looking deep into my soul. I shivered and tried to shake this feeling from my bones. Realizing I was actually feeling something, that this strange emotion had broken its way through my empty haze. My eyes widened and I turned quickly from this boy.

What was his problem anyways? Staring at me like that, as if I hadn't only just met him yesterday. Who was this white-haired stranger? Deciding that this was unimportant and I was more than likely being paranoid. Besides I had bigger things to worry about, like going home tonight after my art class earlier than I had yesterday when I left Kaiba Corp. Having to see my father was a thought that caused me to shiver and cross my arms over my chest defensively.

I had thought for a while that father was getting better, slowly drinking less than he had the week before and the week before that. He hadn't hit me in ages and once or twice I had caught him sober, or not quite drunk yet and he had even asked me one morning how I slept. I realized that though I hadn't admired it to myself I was hopeful that one day the dad I remembered when I was a child would resurface from under the waves of alcohol and depression that had overcome him years ago.

I forced myself to realize that I had let my hopes get the better of me. I had ignored the signs before when we lived in America still. I had caught him one night with some woman who was barley dressed. She was... on her knees in front of him. I had covered my eyes in shock and disgust and ran into my room but not before I had seen the needles on the table. I was a good kid, I didn't dabble with drugs or alcohol, I never sneaked out and I never got into trouble so I wasn't really sure what that night had meant until later.

My father had slowly gotten thinner and paler. He had stopped sleeping altogether and I had foolishly tried to convince myself that nothing had changed and he was the same drunk he was before. And true he still drank a lot, but he was drinking less wasn't that something. Not if he was doing something worse...

Just how far would he slip into this new addiction, would he forget he had a daughter that he had once said was his world. Would he forget who I was and one day push me over the edge with his hurtful words and painful actions.

In all the time since my mother had died he had never _'touched' _me, he had beat me and bruised me but he had never seen me naked, had never touched me with his filthy hands. I tried to suppress a sob by biting my hand. How much further would he take this new game, just what would he do? My head was spinning by the time the bell rang signaling our departure from class. I didn't move, I didn't have the will to move myself closer to the end of school and closer to going back to my personal nightmare.

Ryou hesitated next to my desk for a moment. He seemed like he was deliberating but then he turned his head towards the exit of the classroom and with an angry look on his face and stormed away. I slowly picked up my books and walked from the classroom. Jou was waiting for me with Yugi in tow behind him. I noticed that now Yugi's eyes were lavender instead of red. I looked at them dreadfully.

" I have Gym next." was all I said causing them to laugh, this made me smile a little too. I liked how these small interactions with these boys were distracting me. I liked that I didn't have to try so hard to smile. Maybe, just maybe having friends wouldn't be such a terrible thing. But maybe I was thinking too selfishly, just what could I offer these 'friends' in return. I came with nothing but baggage that I could never tell anyone anyways.

" Hey you don't look so good." Yugi was the first one to point it out. I shook my head smiling awkwardly now and waved my hands up front of me.

" No no I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well that's all." I insisted and started walking with them close in tow. It was weird for me to be followed. I looked at the lights on the ceiling, they seemed darker than before. Then I watched as the room began to spin, suddenly Jou was in my view as well as Yugi, a few unrecognizable faced. I was sure I also saw Ryou somewhere in the back of the hall holding a golden ring around his neck with little spikes all pointed to me, and then my head hit the floor.

_I watched as a familiar young boy with white hair spun around with a giant grin and bright Burgundy eyes. He grabbed my hands, I could see the delicate chain of my bracelet glimmer in the sunlight. Bakura seemed to radiate in contrast to the sand and sky. He had sneaked into the palace walls and convinced me to come with him. I had only been out of the palace once before... the first time I met Bakura son of the king of thieves. _

_I had been kidnapped while out at the market with mother and two guards. I ran off to look at a funny shaped fruit that was brown with littly fuzzys all over it at one of the stands and then was swooped up and away from my mother and to a bandit camp with only this fruit as my company. _

_Bakura had befriended me when I had shared this fruit with him. he had called it a kiwi. He was so kind and smart and when his father had tried to sell me to slave traders he had saved me and let me escape back into town where guards were still searching the land. I never spoke a word of what happened to anyone, otherwise father would have had them killed, even my new friend. _

" _Isn't this great?" he asked as he stepped into the cool water. I dipped my feet in and sat on the shore. I remember being happy._

_The next time I saw him we weren't much older, but he had aged more than I could understand. It was his eyes, cold and hard. Hiding a deep-rooted sadness he refused to show. I threw my arms around him with tears flowing down my face. He stiffened but then his head dropped to rest on my shoulder, he didn't hold me back or show any other sign of weakness. I placed one hand on his head and one around his back and pulled his face to rest where my heat beat fast._

" _I'm so sorry Kura, if I would have known I would have faced death to warn you." I whispered through my small hiccups. Finally he wrapped his arms around me returning my comforting hug. His shoulders shook._

_Then I faced him for the last time, his face was hard and dark, a long scar running down his face and over his left eye, it made me sad to see him grown into a hard man. Darkness flowed from around him in slimy tendril and his eyes were solid black full of anger and hatred. I had tried to reason with him and monsters fought monsters and priests fought thieves. I could sense a darkness present that wasn't with him any other time before looming behind him. Just what had caused this darkness to develope in my friend.  
_

I woke up on a hard cot that was too close to the floor for my comfort. My head was killing me and the light was too bright. I remember those dreams, I used to have them when I was little. Dreams of being a princess of Egypt. It had been so long since I had dreams about it that I had pretty much forgotten. So many things had happened, my mother had died. She committed suicide and then slowly my father went mad with grief and I had been left alone in a way that was so ironic. With my father always right there yet too inebriated to function our roles had reversed. I had become the parent and him the child as I had gotten small jobs. Mowing lawns and babysitting to buy food. As I got older I was able to get a real job, and then I would lose one and find another. I had simply been too busy to focus on such childish fantasy's. But the boy Ryou looked just like... and Yugi even had some resemblance to a boy I had imagined as a carefree child.

I sat up and found myself in a small room with white-painted brick walls and medical equipments. The school nurses station I guessed, and was proved correct when a curvy woman with red hair and freckles walked in.

" Oh good your awake, how are you feeling." She asked turning concerned blue eyes onto me as she poured a glass of cold water from a pitcher that was in a small mini fridge. I took the small cup gratefully and took a long sip.

" My head hurts." I admitted and she nodded turning around to open a cabinet, she pulled out a small packet that contained two white pills.

" That's to be expected, here take these they will help. It looks like you just didn't get enough sleep and got dizzy and fell. It was actually hitting your head that knocked you unconscious." I took the pills and slowly stood. I was a little shaky but I would be okay now. She eyes me skeptically.

" Are you sure you want to get up so quickly. You could rest here for a while. Lunch is in 20 minutes you can stay until then if you want." she smiled kindly and turned locking the medicine cabinet. I sat back down and then lied back down, maybe it was best to give the medicine time to kick in anyways. I placed my head back on the pillow and let my eyes closed. I had planed on falling back to sleep until the bell rang but visions of the night previous kept playing through my mind. I must have shaken or made some signs of my discomfort.

"Are you having a nightmare?" the voice of a boy, of Bakura... I mean Ryou. I must have really hit my head jeez. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Ryou standing just inside the door with one hand resting on the frame. He looked uncomfortable, Jou had said he was weird. Maybe he was just as antisocial as I was. I faced his gaze head on and slowly smiled.

" Sort of. Why are you here?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall a little. He looked at the foot of the bed where my feet had been for a moment and then sat down. Some how I found it easy to read this Ryou easily.

" I saw you fall." he admitted sounding nervous had seen you too. He looked thoughtfully to the wall across the room from where we sat. he said nothing at first and his eyes hardened.

" What is 'this'?" he asked grabbing my wrist roughly and exposing my bracelet. Luckily he didn't pull my sleeve up anymore. I retracted my arm immediately and held my wrist Its stung a little. The haphazard slashes reopening slightly.

" My mother left it to me in her will after she died." I touched it tenderly, this was all I had of her left. My father had burned everything exactly a year after she died out of anger. He hated her for leaving us and he said this was his way to let her go. He had already started drinking regularly at this point. I let my hair fall between Ryou and myself. I didn't want him to see my sad eyes.

" But do you know what it is?" he asked sounding impatient. I thought back to my dreams from childhood that I had only just remembered today, but that was just silly.

" It's just a bracelet." I insisted, this seemed to anger him as he stood and cast one applauded look my way before leaving the room. I stared at the place on the bed next to me where he had just been. Placing my hand on the blanket it was still warm, all that was left of his presence.

The bell rang and I stood glad to be able to go to lunch. After grabbing my things I made my way to the lunch room, before I was halfway there I saw Jou and Yugi running towards me. I smiled, happy that they were worried. It was nice to feel... like I was a part of something for once.

" Are you okay?" Jou asked as he inspected me dutifully, he touched my temple gently where I had hit my head. I flinched and he withdrew his hand quickly.

" I am actually much better now since I got to skip Gym, but I'm hungry." I admitted sheepishly and brushed my hair out of my face. Both boys smiled.

" Well I guess we should get to the cafeteria then huh?" Yugi asked as we began walking again. Maybe I was thinking into things too much but I could swear that I fit into this little group like I was a missing piece.

After we had made it through the long line to get our lunch we sat down together. I pulled out four dollars that I had in my bag. I stood and stretched, my arms and legs a little sore. I was sleepy still and felt like I needed some caffeine

" What soda's would you guys like?" I asked politely and Yugi blushed a little.

" Oh you don't have too." " Get me a cherry Pepsi and Yug here will have a cream soda." The boys both spoke at the same time, Yugi refusing and Jou speaking over him. I nodded and turned towards the soda machines, half way there I bumped into Ryou walking towards our table without any food in tow. I smiled brightly, trying extra hard to be his friend. He always seemed so angst and angry, he seemed like a loner like me and I just wanted to show him he wasn't alone. Maybe I wanted to feel so not alone myself.

" What kind of soda would you like Ryou?" I asked sweetly, he looked strangely at me. I wasn't sure what emotions I was witnessing play through his eyes but eventually he looked away to the right seeming to no longer want me prying into his feelings.

" Whatever it doesn't matter." He walked past me slowly and our eyes locked one more time, I smiled and he broke our gaze and stalked back to the table. Just what was eating him so much?

I bought Yugi and Jou's soda's and a Dr pepper for myself, but stood for a moment unsure what to get Ryou. He hadn't left me any clues to what he liked. I moved to the second vending machine, its didn't hole any name brand soda's I recognized. All in Japanese, I could read the labels but some were strange. I eventually settled on a kiwi flavored drink that had no caffeine

" Here." I said as I started passing drinks out to the boys. Jou and Yugi thanked me and both popped the tops of the cans and took large drinks. I turned to Ryou and held out the drink. He scanned it in silence. Its possible I imagined what happened next, a tiny almost unrecognizable smile graced his lips for only a moment before he oped his as well and took a drink. His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

" This is delicious." he said I smiled and opened my own can taking a drink. Yugi and Jou both had stopped talking and were eying Ryou skeptically, was it rare for him to pipe up like that? No one said anything and after a moment Ryou turned his gaze away and to the table. Jou and Yugi slowly started talking about the new duel disk release.

" So how was your first day at Kaiba Corp Kye-chan?" Jou asked suddenly everyone's eyes focused on me and I blushed. I much preferred being a spectator of the conversation.

" It was okay, I have to wear stuffy cloths, but I'm getting paid and I get two college credits for each semester." I said Jou laughed but Yugi eyed me sceptically.

" Have you met Kaiba yet?" He asked, his voice had changed and he seemed more serious. I thought about it, technically we hadn't been introduced but I had spent a minute in the elevator with him.

" Not officially, he probably doesn't remember it he looked really tired. Like he had a lot on his mind." I said remembering the distant look in his eyes until the doors had opened and he had seen me for the fist time as I ran off. Great first impression Kyrri. Jou laughed and Yugi nodded. Ryou just stared angrily down at his clenched fists.

" Do you guys know him beyond duel monsters tournaments?" I asked taking a bite of my lunch. I had chosen a burger today and some fries feeling extra hungry today. I held out a fry to Ryou, it had ketchup on the end. He was the only one without food, I wondered if he had the money to buy his lunch so I decided to share. He took it after glaring at it for a moment as if it might be poison. My kindness to him kept gaining me stares from my other friends. Yes maybe I could admit that these boys were my friends, maybe it was a good thing for me to have some good things in my life especially now.

" We went to school with him, he was a senior while we were freshmen so it's been a while since we have seen him in school, plus we've went on a bunch of crazy missions to save the world with him, but he's a total dick." Jou said with food in his mouth. I made a face but of surprise maybe even disbelief. Sure a lot of crazy things had happened in the world the last few years, things to make you believe there was forces of good and bad waging war. But it would be silly for me to believe that they had been hero's right? Yugi's eyes widened and he smacked Jou on the back of the head then crossed his arms. Jou rubbed the spot on his head and glared.

" You can't be serious right?" I asked and took another bite. Ryou's attention was on me again he was making me a little nervous.

" Well, it's actually a really long story..." Yugi trailed off unsure. I waited for an explanation but when none came I looked down again. Maybe they would tell me later. Because this sounded like a story I really wanted to hear. Ryou reached into my lunch tray and plucked another fry I smiled and pushed the tray between us so I could share them with him. He seemed to be comfortable around me one moment and then the next he would be unreadable and angry.

" Yugi whats that around your neck, you never told me yesterday?" I asked trying to change the topic, this seemed to shock him a little and he gaped looking unsure of what to say.

" That's the millennium puzzle, one of seven ancient artifacts from Egypt that were created by the Pharaoh Aknamkanon. He had created to _'protect' _his country." Ryou was the one who spoke, being the most words I had heard him say at once so far I looked at him only to find him glaring at Yugi who returned the look three fold. This went on and I was reminded of small children arguing just before they stuck their tongues out at each other.

" Is this one of those items?" I asked holding my bracelet clad wrist to my chest. Ryou reached his pale hand out slowly taking my hand much softer that the last time, I allowed him to this time without pulling away. He traced his fingers over it and seemed to be in another place for a moment. Then he raised his eyes to mine.

" No not this one, this is older than that but it does have tight ties to some of the items." He said slowly. Choosing his words carefully before he spoke. Yugi and Jou watched in mute silence at our exchange.

" How do you know that Bakura?" Yugi demanded standing to sneer down at Ryou... Wait had he said Bakura? No I must be imagining things. Maybe I had a concussion after all. Ryou stood as well placing his had on the table beside our shared lunch tray. I wondered how things had got so tense all of a sudden.

" None of your damned business _'Yugi'_" He raised his voice and looked like he was ready to fight. I stood, I didn't want my friends fighting, weren't they suppose to be friends as well?

" Stop please! I can't watch you fight." I threw my hands up and looked warily between them. They both looked at me and immediately settled down Yugi sat and then Ryou lowered his gaze from mine and followed suit. Jou looked completely shocked but otherwise said nothing. We finished our lunch in silence, Ryou still ate with me while shooting daggers at Yugiwith his Burgandy eyes every now and then.

The warning bell rang just as I was dumping my tray, I waved at the boys and made my way to my English class. I had decided not to drop my bag off at my locker so I could just go straight to class. I sat in my seat on the last row on the left in the second to last seat. This was a class that I shared with none of my new friends, but I liked English and since I had spent my whole life in America this was something that here I excelled at.

The final bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats as the teacher, a middle-aged woman with black hair and thick glasses and who wore too much make up walked to the front of the room and clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. I had my note-book out and ready to take note if needed.

" Okay class today we are starting the semester project." she seemed excited but several kids groaned while others sighed. She frowned and pulled out a stack of stapled packets. Passing them out to everyone she returned to her place before us.

" You will have a month to complete this essay, it needs to be at least 15,000 words. You will find your topis inside. Everyone has been given a different packets and no you can not trade. You will have one month to finish this project. As a warning their wont be much class time to focus on this so some of you are going to have to actually do home work! I know that's crazy right? This counts for fifty percent of your over all grades so I expect you all to take this seriously. Now does everyone have their homework?" she asked changing the subject quickly after her little speech. I passed my homework up the aisle and I looked over my packet.

This was a huge project, but I didn't think I would need a month. My topic page read "Who do you admire the most? Why? When did this start? Why is this person different from others? What are some things you wish you could change about this person and why? What are the best and worst aspects of this person? What do they do for a living, like, dislike and live? Where did you first meet? Basic Biography required.

What? I just moved here, how could I pick someone I admired so soon, even a month seemed like a stretch to get to know someone so well and it's not like I already have someone who fits the bill. My father was a fuck up and I honestly couldn't remember a lot about my mom having blocked most of the memories away. Beside she had committed suicide and left me alone with dear old dad... and that was nothing to admire. I spent the whole hour worrying over what I was going to do about this project.

Zoology was always fun, Science was an interest of mine as was technology. I listened intently to the young man who was our teachers lecture about the biology of a fire ant. It was pretty cool I guess. I didn't need to take any notes, this didn't seem like it was a super serious lesson anyways, then again this teacher seemed to be a bit of a goof so I couldn't be sure. Regardless I would remember what he taught today, I was doing everything to ignore the creeping feeling that I would have to go home at some point and school was acting as a much better distraction that it had this morning.

Still the class flew by too quickly for me and I walked slowly to my last class. Ancient history, I tried to remember what was talked about yesterday but I had caught myself looking out of another large window like in my math class. It was a lecture on Romans and I wasn't completely interested having covered the topic before. Today the old man who wore a stuffy suit both days I had been in attendance walked before us holding out a miniature model of a pyramid. This caught my attention and I sat up and focused on his words.

" Ancient Egypt had many Pharaoh's but none so great as the two we shall talk about today. The first was the son of the mighty Pharaoh Aknamkanon. His name was erased from memory as was his legacy, we only found one telling of this great kings ruling, written by the Pharaoh that ruled following his death. Pharaoh Seto, his cousin told a tale of epic proportions. Some of this ancient relic was destroyed some years ago. So we don't have all of the details but the but the story goes that this nameless Pharaoh saved the world by locking his soul along with a great darkness in seven relics. No one knows if this is a recollection of a real even or not. No one has ever seen these relics but it is said that the Pharaoh will rise again one day to save the world once more." he smiled as many of the students seemed interested now. " these are all fun story's, Egypt was such a fascinating part of history wouldn't you all agree?" he asked as he turned to the chalk board. He began writing a time like on the board of this story, the death of the nameless king, the rise of his cousin and how Egypt entered into it grandest golden age. I took notes as I thought about Yugi's puzzle and the story Ryou had told me.

He turned the lights off then and lowered a white screen from above the chalk board. A projector was turned on from some where in the back of the class and we spent the last 40 minutes before the bell rang watching a history channel documentary about ancient Egypt. I watched intently but nothing was said anymore about these 'Millennium Items'.

Then too soon for me tastes the final bell rang and everyone jumped out of the class eager to go home. I dreaded each step I took. I put my things into my locker, the books I didn't need and held onto my homework. I had my art class today since it was Wednesday. I found Yugi and Ryou arguing outside while Jou watched while laughing. He saw me and walked over before I could join the group.

" you want to go to the arcade with us? Were re meeting some of our other friends I'm sure you would like." he asked looking hopeful, I smiled my thanks but shook my head.

" I have an art class at a local college. It starts at five and ends at seven and its all the way across town so if I don't want to be late I have to leave soon. I'm sorry." I said, truly wanting to join them, but I kept myself busy for a reason and I planed to stick to it. He smiled anyways not seeming to worried about it.

" Okay, your lose then," he smiled and poked me in the head, I swatted his hand away and smiled back. " you sure do a lot of after school activities. When do you relax?" he asked as he walked with me to the end of the side-walk.

" On the weekends." I said and swung my nag around with one arm. His eyes lit up.

" Okay I'll meet you at your house that morning, the group was going to meet at the mall and you have to come. No exceptions." he grinned when I sighed and agreed, I was actually excited about it. It wasn't that I had never been to a mall but I had never went with friends before.

" Good bye then." I said to Jou and then turned to Ryou and Yugi who were still bickering. I held my hand up high and waved to them with a smile.

" Good bye Yugi, Good bye Ryou I will see you all tomorrow." They waved back and I turned to leave. It took me about 45 minutes to get to my class, I had stopped to get a bottle of water because it was so hot outside. I regretted just why I was forced to wear these long sleeves, but I had taken off my school shirt and jacket and stuffed them in my bag so now I was dressed in a black sweater and my school skirt.

The class was fun, the teacher was an eccentric goth lady with long finger nails and a funny disposition to life. She walked through each of us as she spoke about hidden desires and inspired us to paint from our hearts. In just the two hours I had painted a brilliant blue sky as it shifter to sunset over golden sand dunes I had taken a bottle of sand that was perched on a shelf full of different art supplies and sprinkled it on the painted sand making it look more real. Beautiful rays of purple and orange shot through the sky where there were few clouds and a dew stars.

" Wonderful dear, how intriguing of you to draw a dearest, does this possibly symbolize a deep-rooted sadness?" she questioned. I didn't say anything to her as I continued to paint. Did I paint this because I was sad? I had been listening to her talk about desires and dreams and what your heart spoke of and institutionally my mind had chosen to paint this beautiful landscape but was that because of all this Egypt talk that I had heard today or was I something more?

Soon the class was over, she thanked everyone for their amazing work and instructed us all to leave out work on the left side of the room to dry. I walked home still thinking of Yugi and his puzzle and my bracelet and even what the history teacher had said. I got home before I realized it with how lost in thought I was.

The door was unlocked, and I sighed when I realized no one was home. He never locked the door behind him hen he left to go do what ever it was he did all day. I knew for sure he wasn't working, probably out getting drunk or worse. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made myself a sandwich and grabbed a whole bag of chips and retreated to my room. I didn't want to have to leave again tonight not wanting to have to make the same mistake again. I made sure to lock my door before walked further in my room.

I lied down on my bed and ate my sandwich while I stared at the blank page in my note-book, I couldn't think of anything to write about and instead ended up doodling instead. I didn't have any other home work tonight as it's not as if I dint have a month to finish my English essay. I had barely drawn a man in robes and a strange tall hat when I felt my eyes begin to droop. It had been a long day. I had made new friends and I had avoided my father so far today was much better than yesterday so I fell asleep a little peacefully.

My dreams were plagued with the sound of chanting in some foreign tongue. I tried to make out the words but simply couldn't understand. I slept uneasy through the strange dreams that followed.

* * *

AN: So that was it guys! what did you all think? did I do a good job, or a bad one? I promise I can take criticism and I would actually prefer your honesty. someone please review, I am eager you hear your opinions. I will be working on the next chapter soon and hopefully I can have it up in just a dew days! Until next time...


	3. PacMan

AN: Okay Chapter three is up and ready, tell me what you think. I am trying to drag out the flash backs and memories. I don't want this to happen all at once for anyone. Except maybe Bakura who actually remembers everything. But what would Bakura tell anyone anything when he can just keep the info to himself. I know some characters are going OOC but I need to capture how each individual feels about my OC who I am throwing into this universe as if she was ALWAYS there, so of course some people would view things differently.

If some of you are already tiered of the constant Yami/Yugi switch off I apologize, it will get a bit repetitive. But I promise I already have it all worked out how I am going to fix the whole body sharing situation. The Yami's will have their own bodies I promise!

Also, I realized I was calling Yami well Yami and Seto, Seto in the past life and I am going to go back and change that in my earlier chapters later. But from now on I will refer to them as Atem and Seth. Kyrri's name is the only one that's the same as it was in Egypt.

I do not own Yugioh or any of its affiliates though I sure so wish I did...

Seto's POV

_The roar of a dragon was all I could hear as I opened my eyes. White light so bright it stung my eyes blinded me as I tried to look towards the sky to find the creäture from which the beautiful sound had resonated. After several moments rapidly blinking to clear my vision I could finally make out the brilliant blue scales glistening in the moonlight, the blue eyes bowed her head only an inch or two in front of me. I reached a tentative hand out to touch the side of her face, just under her eyes, those eyes like two night sky's looking into my soul. _

" _Are you lonely child?" the voice of a woman sounded in my mine, I knew it was from the blue eyes and I tilted my head to the side curiously. Was I lonely? I had Mokaba, who was getting older... and I had myself and that was all I had ever needed right. Right?_

" _T__here was once a time you thought differently." she spoke slowly as the ground beneath us shifted and dissolved. Suddenly I found myself drifting through clouds and clear blue sky until I could make out the rich oranges and golden hues of sand dunes against sunset. What was it about sand, why was I always going back to the sand. Just as I began to make out the outline of what looked like a city and maybe a palace everything went black and I heard the sound of a man chanting in some dialect that I had never heard before. It sounded older than time as the words repeated in my ear like the steady beat of a drum..._

I awoke cold and shivering, my legs had gotten tangled up in my sheets and my comforter tossed in the floor. I sat up slowly, my head still hazy from sleeping. From dreaming, the same dream I had had since the world had nearly ended at the hands of Dartz and his 'Great Leviathan'. My world flipped upside down, suddenly _magic_ of all things slapped me into reality. I had spent years trying to ignore and shun the magic that Yugi and his gang preached of. The heart of the cards, I could accept that with little difficulty, but ancient Pharaohs and magical items... and lets not forget the giant fucking sea serpent that consumed my very soul. I had to surrender my pride even silently to admit that it was all true. Every fantasy that Yugi and his geek went on and on about was real, I had been there and I remembered. At least I remembered some things, that is.

I had never told anyone though, not Yugi, not Mokaba, not even the cheerleader who went off to college last year when the two of us had graduated early. It was my understanding that she got accepted at Julliard, a first class Dance academy in the States. I decided against college, seeing as how I already ran the most profitable company in Japan and one of the best in the world at that. I had taken business classes when I was younger and only just took over the company from Gozoboro. Yugi and the Mutt both failed, blaming it on the added stress of dueling and saving the world, and I actually wasn't sure about the rest of those geeks. It surprised me that I had remembered this much about them after not having seen them since Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. True that had only been a few months ago, but after graduating I had went pretty far under the radar.

I ran a shaky hand through my sweat slicked hair, I made a face and stood quickly walking into the bathroom. After relieving myself I turned on the shower as hot as it gets and then turned to brush my teeth. When I finished and rinsed I stepped into the shower feeling instantly better, water propelled against my skin at all angles from the 12 shower heads I had installed. I stood there for a while with my eyes closed enjoying the warmth and letting my mind wander. I could hear a soft giggle, only in my thoughts and I saw a flash of Red before eyes opened in the darkness of my mind. Soft, but yet sharp at the same Time. Large and doe like and such a shocking crimson red that it was in contrast to the innocence that was shining in the deep red pools.

Then my thoughts shifted, and suddenly I could feel the sand sticking to my bare back as I was laying on the ground. The sound of water rushing to my right and the brilliant array of orange, blue, purple, golden rays dancing and intertwining as the sun set to my left. Suddenly I could hear her, and all other sounds faded, and then her beautiful eyes opened and the sky was nothing. Suddenly I could feel her, all of her inside and out.

My eyes opened wide with an almost audible 'pop'. This wasn't a memory per say, but more my imagination getting astray. I had enough dreams and memory's of 'her' to know the difference. Though I didn't know her name, and didn't remember how we met. I could remember her smell, and the sound of her voice, her laugh. I could remember what kissing her felt like, and how the long nights were when we were apart. I knew she was from my pat life, in Egypt. And I knew I loved her. More than anything, more than I loved myself or my company. As much as I hated myself for admiring it, more than my brother even. But that was unfair, it was a different kind of love entirely. A love that I was denied in this life. A love I didn't understand at all. But that didn't make me want it any less.

I ran a hand down my stomach until I came into contact with my swollen member, of course thinking about _'her'_ like _'that'_ would do _'this'._ I sighed and began the chore of getting rid of this nuisance, how I longed for the warmth of someone else. How had I not noticed this before, sure there had been times that I felt lonely. Moments when I knew one day I would be completely alone. Maybe even times when I had longed... but not once before this moment had it been put into so much clarity for me, I wanted something. I wanted more, not for Mokaba but for myself. I wanted something for me, and that was a new thought all together for me. Everything I did I did for my little brother, but then Yugi and his geek friends came around. The Pharaoh came around and crushed my mind, leaving me vulnerable to all new thoughts and feeling I had forgotten existed.

I continued to clean myself and once I finished my wash and I turned the water off. Once dry and dressed I packed my laptop up and grabbed my brief case. I chose to skip breakfast this morning, in a rush to get to work where I could distract myself from my own thoughts. Let these idiots I call employees bring on the shit, as if I didn't have enough of my own as it was.

Kyrri's POV

My alarm buzzing in my ear woke me up. As I lifted me head from my pillow and looked around groggily slamming my fist down on the annoying clock. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled a piece of notebook paper off the side of my face where my drool had created ample adhesive. Why hadn't I woken up before my alarm like I usually did? I slept hard, too hard. I had the craziest dreams but I couldn't seem to remember anything from them. Accept blue. How weird is that?

I stood and stretched my arms and back. Pulling my school uniform out of my school bag I turned and grabbed a blood Red shirt long-sleeved v-neck sweater out of my closet that matched my eyes perfectly. I changed it for the black sleeved shirt I was wearing that was a lot more loose than the Red one. Then I threw my White school shirt over it and kept my ugly Pink jacket in my bag. The Red clashed with the Blue skirt but I didn't care. I packed a pair of tight-fitting black with red pinstripe dress pants for after school and gathered my books and homework. I still hadn't writing one word for my English project, but at least I had a while before that was due.

I turned to the small mirror I kept hung on my wall and began the task of brushing through my long and thick hair. I loved my hair it was, next to my eyes, my favorite feature. I looked nothing like my mother, or my father. Something I think began the downfall of my parents marriage that ended with my mothers suicide. Saddened by my darkened thoughts I tried to focus on my hair. Once all the tangles were out I decided to french braid it down the right side so it hung over my shoulder. I put a little mascara on and a little lip gloss, never needing much more makeup than that and left making sure to lock both doors behind me. My father was nowhere around and I let out a aigh I hadn't realized I had been holding as I made my way to the sidewalk where Jou was waiting for me dutiful.

He smiled brightly, probably happy that I wasn't having a break down this morning. He didn't say anything though to which I was glad. We made petty conversation on our way to school about our favorite duel monster cards and strategies. I found myself more and more comfortable around Jou as the days passed and I was once again glad to have made friends this time around. I had moved a lot in my life and I never seemed to have enough time to make any friends. But these boys had warmed up to me immediately.

I smiled as we approached the school and I could see Yugi and Ryou waiting for us, they were yelling at each other with their chests puffed out. It was actually comical, as I realized this really was a normal every day event. Yugi turned when he noticed me and a bright grin broke his face as well. His deep red eyes shinning, wait...

" _Do you think she's up there Kye?" Atem asked as he stood behind me. I kept looking at the stars, with much the same thoughts myself. Unsure as I was I felt the need to comfort my twin. I grabbed his hand and pointed up to a particularly bright star. _

" _Did you see that one yesterday?" I asked as I continued to look to the star I pointed to. He tried to see, so I stood behind him and held my arm next to his face still pointing. He turned to look at me._

" _Well, no but how could I remember?" he asked sounding skeptical. I smiled and touched his face gently._

" _Well I didn't and I know for a fact that it was only here just tonight. that's her Atem, that's our Mother watching us from above. She will always be with us, in out smiles, in the wind and from beyond the afterlife. From now on when you look at the sky you will search for that star, even if you don't realize it and you will find her." he looked back to the sky, not believing that the start was just here suddenly, but the sentiment was the same. He had tears in his eyes as he turned and hugged me._

I stood and stared into Yugi's eyes, his crimson eyes that looked so much like mine. I know my mouth was probably hanging open, I felt like I was in shock. Those were dreams, nothing more. I had had them since I was a little girl, but that's all they were right? My head started to pound and I grabbed it and hissed in pain.

"Kyrri are you okay?" Yugi asked as he gripped my shoulder. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. My thoughts were a jumble that I couldn't make sense of. I got jerked suddenly and turned into someone else's grip. I could make out bickering between Yugi and Ryou and I looked up into Ryou's eyes and was once again struck with confusion with just as much confusion. Why did they look so familiar?

Suddenly my wrist started to burn as I jerked it into my hands and yelled out from the pain once again. Ryou grabbed my wrist and yanked my sleeve up, I was too shocked from the pain to worry about what he would surely see. My bracelet was glowing brightly, and searing hot. I tried to pry it off but only burned myself more in the process. I sank down to the concrete on my knees, scared and unsure of what was going on. All three boys dropped with me.

" Get that thing off of her." Yugi demand to Ryou as Ryou began to try to pry it off as well. He bit his lip at the pain of touching it but kept pulling. I felt tears fall as I saw images fill my mind, I couldn't make any sense of any of it. As he jerked my wrist I felt my recent cuts tear open and burn with white-hot pain. I cried out.

" Stop Bakura you're hurting her!" Jou yelled and Ryou dropped my hands. He stared at his own silently, I know he saw what I saw. Blood covering his finger. I pulled my sleeve down over my bracelet and sighed as the burning stopped. I kept my head down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

What the hell just happened? Never before had my bracelet reacted like that. Never before had I seen so much all at once. I still couldn't make out anything in the jumble of images that flashed before my eyes. Or the little day-dream I had. Why did Yugi look so much like the boy from my dream, and why did Ryou look so familiar too. As a matter o' fact why did they keep calling him by a different name.

" Why are you called Bakura?" I asked as I drew a big breath and rose my eyes to meet his. He fidgeted, and looked up at Jou with a glare. Yugi was the one to answer as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" That is his surname, but more importantly are you okay?" he asked sounding calm and in control of the situation. I shook my head. No I wasn't okay.

" What the hell was that?" Jou asked pulling my attention away from Yugi's eyes. I shrugged , really I had no idea. Ryou cleared his throat before he spoke again.

" I've never seen anything like that and I have seen my fair share of strange." he shifted until he was sitting cross-legged in front of me. I noticed that all the kids had disappeared from around us, the bell must have rung without us noticing. " Has that ever happened before?" he asked as he tried to reach for my wrist again. I jerked it away unwilling to let him pull up my sleeve again. He grunted but did as I wished and pulled away.

" No, up until now this has been a totally normal piece of jewelry." I sighed and shook me head to clear my thoughts. I decided now was not the time to worry about my over abundant imagination and I filed my dreams aside for later.

" Perhaps it reacted to the Items?" Yugi asked looking to Ryou for answers. Ryou merely shrugged, and it surprised me that they were actually having a civil conversation.

" Do you feel anything? Any different? Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Ryou asked sounding hopeful. I shook my head. No these weren't memories, I was just crazy and maybe it was finally catching up to me. I stood up and dusted myself off looking at the school with caution. Could I handle class after what had just happened? I never skipped and just where would I go if I could? Certainly not home, that was a laugh.

Just as I was about to take a step towards the building Ryou grabbed my hand and pulled me the other way.

" Sometimes its better to regain your forces before you face your responsibilities." he said as he pulled me along. Yugi and Jou followed suit looking suspiciously at him. I just let him pull me secretly glad to have an excuse to ditch today's lessons. It's not like I would get into any trouble anyways, at least not at home. We walked in silence, Ryou never actual giving me my hand back until we stopped in front of a noodle shop. My mouth watered instantly as the smells of top quality ramen made their way into my nose.

" So what should we do today?" Jou asked breaking what had become an awkward silence. I smiled at him in thanks, I felt weird sitting here with them after they had just seen... what ever it was that had happened..

Oh let's go to the arcade!" Yugi offered sounding giddy, when I looked I noticed his eyes were different now. They were a soft lavender, and his voice was quieter, more child like. What? I shook my head more sure than before I was going crazy.

" I'm game." Jou said, as Ryou shrugged. All eyes turned to me, wait was it my decision. Faltered by that I nodded and smiled. Everyone grinned and began devouring their ramen as soon as it had been placed before us. I began eating as well and all conversation stopped as we enjoyed the delicious meal before us. It was hands down the best ramen I had in my life.

When we finished I found myself following them to an arcade that was about a mile away. I found myself more surprised everyday how big this city was, and it was just small subdivision in Tokyo. Jou walked with me up front while Ryou and Yugi walked behind us quietly arguing about something, Yugi's voice had once again grown deeper and I tied to ignore it, sure it was my imagination. I would think I had imagined the episode from earlier if the boys hadn't seen it too.

" So I saw your dad this morning." Jou said slowly, as if he was gauging my reaction. My eyes widened and I looked at him. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

" And..." I prompted for him to continue. He looked away and took a breath.

" And that's really all I need to say isn't it." he whispered. I looked away myself, he was right of course, my father was horrible. In looks and attitude, he screamed junkie from a mile away. I held my tears in check. Luckily he didn't say anything else, though I knew I would have to talk to him later, beg him not to tell a soul. This was my problem and mine alone. No one could help me with it.

We finally made it to the arcade and once again I noticed the difference in Yugi as he ran over to a game immediately. Jou followed him and they both enthusiastically began playing. I found my way over to something that I was familiar with. I laughed when I realized it was 'Mrs PacMan' but decided to give it a go anyways. I used too be really good at this when I was younger.

I lost track of the time and soon found myself on some insanely high level getting 5000 point bananas. All the boys had made their way around me to watch as well as some fellow arcade goers. I avoided the ghosts and kept clearing rounds until suddenly the game froze. Confused I put in another quarter, but instead the game just shut off.

" Wow I've never seen anyone make it to level 252!" Yugi squealed as he jumped behind me. I turned confused, and angry that the game died.

" There's a bug in the level, though the game should be capable of looping continuously the bug halts game play at that level but I have never actually seen it. Wow. You are one hell of a gamer, I would love to duel you sometime." he said smiling, this made me smile as well. Forget dumb old Mrs PacMan if it's a duel he wants it a duel he gets.

" Your On Yugi." I said confidently, if there was one thing I was good at it was dueling, king of games or no he was going down. We walked over to a table that had been set up for the sole purpose of dueling and began shuffling.

(about an hour later. Sorry I suck at writing Duels, maybe I'll put one in here later but for now I just don't know what to write. Needless to say we all know who wins.)

" Damn it, I've never lost before." I cursed as I began picking up my cards with a sour look on my face. To say I was angry at myself was an understatement. I was good at two things, art and Duel monster and now I just lost.

" Don't take it so hard Kyrri, no body has ever beat Yugi, hes da king of games after all." Jou said with a smirk. I just glared at him. And put my cars away. Yugi only laughed as he put his deck away as well.

" You did a good job Kyrri, I haven't had a challenge like that since I last dueled Kaiba." Yugi seemed like he was enjoying my defeat, or maybe I was just being a sore looser. I made a metal promise that I wouldn't stop until I had beaten Yugi at a duel.

" Speaking of money bags do you work tonight?" Jou asked and I nodded, I noticed this made Ryou seem angry. Perhaps him and Mr Kaiba had , it seemed like Yugi didn't care much for him either.

" He better behave himself." Jou laughed causing Yugi to laugh too.

" If he doesn't you let me know, I'll destroy him..." Ryou said darkly. This only made the others laugh even harder for some reason. I laughed along with them, I didn't get the joke but I was happy being here with my friends. I looked at my phone and realized school let out 45 minutes ago. Gasping I stood up and grabbed my bag. Everyone looked at me surprised as I began to head for the door.

" I just remembered, if I don't leave now I'll be late and I don't want to start with a bad impression the first time I meet my new boss." I saw Jou snicker again and Ryou jab him in the ribs with his elbow making Jou screech and holler in pain. I rolled my eyes and stated running towards the latest building in Domino.

It took me no time at all to get there, I had slowed to a light jog after a bit and when I ran up the stairs and into the building the receptionist smiled.

" Identification please." she said soft as I pulled my Kaiba corp ID card from my bag.

" make sure you keep it visible when you enter the building from now on. You will need to scan this at the elevator other wise you wont have access to the upper levels of the building and you will be unable to get to Mr. Kaiba's office. And good luck." I nodded and made my way over to the bathroom before I went to the elevator. I used on of the large stalls to change out of my uniform. I kept the top and slid on the nice pants before I looked in the mirror. My hair was still in place, my face red from the exercise I did to get here. But other than that I thought I looked good. Putting my ID lanyard on my neck I exited the bathroom and made my way up to the second to top floor where Azaria waited.

" You're here early. I like that. And you look better too. Okay, let's go meet the boss. Stand straight, smile and look confident." she smiled while I gulped, was he really that bad. Just what had I gotten myself into here? I followed her up to the next floor through the personal elevator. We walked through a very short hallway and too a large cherry wood door with a golden plaque that read 'Seto Kaiba CEO.' she turned the door knob without knocking and stepped into the bright room.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light coming through the floor to ceiling windows that were three of the four walls. Mr. Kaiba didn't even look away from his laptop as he continued typing furiously. Azaria cleared her throat to gain his attention, he cast cold and hard cerulean eyes on her that showed he had little patience for her presence.

" Yes Keeto what do you want?" he snapped as he turned his attention back to his computer, I stepped around her more deciding that I should be bold as I straightened my back and held out my hand across his desk. He raised his eye to mine but didn't respond. In fact he looked a little taken aback.

" My name is Kyrri Rutherford, I am from Domino High and your first attendant to the "Business theory and method for underprivileged youths.'" I said the last part with a slight smile as recognition reached his eyes. She stood and gripped my hand, the second he touched me I felt my bracelet grow warm. Not again! But this time it was only a mellow heat.

He just stared, without speaking for a moment. I waited for him to introduce himself, and wondered what was wrong. Deciding to be brave I met his eyes with my own, crimson met ocean blue and I forgot whatever I was thinking. I had dreamed of those eyes, I had seen them again and again. But where, how and why? Azaria cleared her throat awkwardly with a glare to her green eyes. Mr. Kaiba jerked his hand from mine and cleared his throat as well. I just hung my arms limply at my side lost in this situation.

" Nice to meet you Miss Rutherford, as part of the program you will shadow me, to meeting and events. It would be wise to take notes, note one I like my coffee black." he said as he sat down and began typing again I nodded and scrambled to pull out a note-book. Azaria laughed and clicked her tongue.

" That means you get him some coffee. Now. She said as she turned and quickly left the room. I nodded again to myself and scanned the room, there was no coffee in here so I made my way out of the large door and into the elevator following Azaria. Once in what I was now calling the secretary's control room I saw a high-tech coffee/cappuccino maker on the left wall I made an individual cup as quickly as the machine would allow and with shaking hands made my way back up to the office.

I thought about knocking, it was respectful wasn't it. But then again he was a busy man and surely he wouldn't want any disruptions by answering the door. Besides he had asked me to make him his drink. I opened the door before I could change my mind and took five long strides to the lavish desk. Mr. Kaiba's had closed his eyes and he was pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a head ache. I sat the coffee down quickly and reached into my bag where I pulled out a bottle of Excedrin. Placing two next to the cup, he narrowed his eyes.

"I get migraines a lot. These are regular over the counter Excedrin. It will help." I said as I backed away quietly. He didn't move, just watched me go. Just as I reached the door I turned with another burst of courage and smiled.

" If you need anything, or have anything for me to do for you please let me know. Until then I am going to ask Azania for a map of the building so I know my way around. Also, I should copy her planner since I am going to be your shadow from now on."

Azaria gave me the map, and already had a copy of Mr. Kaiba's schedule downloaded into a PTA device. I was once again shocked at the perks of this job. She had me go to work right away organizing Mr. Kaiba's paperwork by importance. She explained that any business proposals were absolutely important as well as any complaints on our products. But that employee complaints and requests were the somewhat important and anything else was suppose to be put in the last bin, for Mr. Kaiba to look at when he had time. Which I had been was never.

The Night went by quickly as I worked and before I knew it Mr. Kaiba came walking out of the elevator. Azaria stood immediately and grabbed his coat from a rack that was next to the wall of windows. She snatched it from her without a thanks and kept walking. Just as he reached to elevator and without turning around he spoke.

" I'm going home early. You are both dismissed for the night, but don't get used to this kid. I expect you to stay until at least 10pm unless otherwise told." and with that he left. I stared wide eyes where he had disappeared into the elevator. Azaria looked just as shocked. Checking the time I realized it was only 8pm. I finished the last bit of organizing and packed my school bag. Azaria grabbed her coat and waited for me by the elevator. As we reached the ground floor I waved good-bye not getting a response from my superior.

I made my way home quietly, I was deep in though from today's events. I still didn't know what happened with my bracelet twice today. I didn't know anymore about these millennium items since Ryou had spoken of them at lunch. I wondered if my bracelet really was some ancient artifact. I wondered what it would have been to live in Egypt. But I already knew that didn't I? I mean I had dreamed about it countless times before, and now people from my dreams were popping up everywhere. Did that make me crazy or physic... or maybe it really was my past life. But that sounded silly. I scoffed at the idea that I had once had a life besides this hell I lived in now. Keep dreaming Kyrri.

I found that I was once again alone in this depressing house, not that I preferred the alternative. I decided I wasn't hungry after the day I had and that I needed a shower. I couldn't skip another day. Swallowing my fears I grabbed a pair of baggy blue swats and a blue tank top and made my way into the bathroom. My shower was as fast as I could make it, the fear of my father coming home and finding me again was almost too much for me to handle, and all other worried from the day washed away in the wake of my fear.

When I had finished I could hear sounds in the living room. I froze, my hand hovering just above the door knob. He was here, he would hear me, see me, touch me. He would hurt me. I felt tears slip over my still damp cheeks and I turned my back to the door and leaned against it. I slid to the ground and put my head on my knees. My wet hair flowed around me and touched the floor barely. I cried quietly wishing I could disappear.

"Oh daughter of mine where are you?" he sang trying to sound sweet. I only tightened my grip around my knees and held my breath. I could hear him in my room, once again I had left the door unlocked in my haste to shower. At least I had cloths this time.

"I said where the fuck are you brat?" he raised his voice more as I could hear him tearing through my room. I didn't know what he was looking for, and I didn't care as I waited trying to stay as silent as possible so I could hear him.

I could hear him laugh as he exited my room and walked down the hall. I swear I could hear him breathing as he approached the bathroom door. He twisted the knob, it giggled as it becuase it was locked and I heard him laugh again.

" HAVE IT YOUR WAY LITTLE CUNT." He screamed through the door, this made me jump a little and scoot away from the door in fear closing my eyes and praying he would just leave. " the more you run, the worse it will be when I do find you... Mm. He all but whispered through the door. Silence surrounded me for a moment, but I dare not move. Suddenly a loud bang on the door and then I could hear him stalking away. Once I heard the front door shut I let my sobs rack though me. I don't know how long I cried, before I was able to pick myself up and venture to my room.

Nothing was where I left it, the whole room sheer chaos and torn apart. Cloths all over the floor and my books scattered around the small space. My school bag was on the floor by my feet, I picked it up and realized that he had taken my money. What cash I had, all of 54$ and left everything else. I wanted to cry, not for the money but for the pain he was causing me.

I locked my door and pushed my dresser in front of it just so I was sure I would be safe and then crawled into bed with the light on. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, and I didn't care how terrible my room looked. I forced my eyes to close and my mind to shut off completely. When I was completely asleep I only remembered hearing the sound of water rushing and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

AN: So how did everyone lie the third chapter? I really am sorry it took me this long to update, I have two kids to balance plus a full-time job and sometimes I just don't have the give a fuck left over by the time they are in bed to write. I also feel like I am not doing a good job as a writer, I haven't gotten a single review, and it worries me a bit. Please feel free to point out anything I am doing wrong, and if anyone has any questions please ask away. Until next time, and I will try to make that sooner... I am sorry that there ain't a lot (or any) Jou or Bakura, and the next chapter is mostly Seto. But I will try to make a point to have at least a little of everyone's POV's. Please review for me, pretty please. I have a follower now, but no reviews yet and it makes me sad.

**AN: I just revised this chapter 10/1/2012 1:16am. I fixed all the spelling errors, slightly changed Azania's name to Azaria and I fixed my grammar. I am making sure to have my characters speak in an active voice not a passive. This is something I have struggled with throughout this fanfiction. I will be revising all the chapters in the next few days. But I would also like to get started writing chapter four. **


End file.
